


impostor | among us au

by hisok4h



Category: Among Us - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, F/M, Mira HQ (Among Us), Polus (Among Us), The Skeld (Among Us)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:16:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 29,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27319861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisok4h/pseuds/hisok4h
Summary: 12 astronauts were sent to space in order to protect their base, the skeld, from an upcoming threat. little did they know, there lies an imposter- wait, 2 imposters- among them.will you and your fellow 'team'mates success in capturing these imposters?you can also find this on wattpad:https://my.w.tt/IjCO55R32ab[inspired by @/scratchyrecord on tiktok!]i will be using her characters for this fic!
Kudos: 14





	1. one | prologue

**Author's Note:**

> hey bros! i will be using @/scratchyrecord on tiktok characters for this fic. just telling ya this will be slightly different from the game among us, i had to change a few things.  
> ENJOY

"as you all may have already know, general leuvis has detected an upcoming threat heading towards the skeld," general tohru pointed towards the wide screen on the wall, where it showed a white dot heading towards the base.

"estimated around 10-15 days or so, you will be spending those days at the base and to stop that threat from destroying the base. now for attendance...."

"brown?"

"here"

"orange?"

"here"

"yellow?"

"here"

"lime?"

"here"

"green?"

"here"

"cyan?"

"here"

"pink?"

"here"

"purple?"

"here"

"dark blue?"

"here"

"red?"

"here"

"white?"

"........."

"white?" general tohru repeated, looking up from the board he was holding. "where is wh-"

"general tohru!" general kim exclaimed as he barged into the monitor room. "white#1 from the white department has been transferred to assist general morrow, so for being the 2nd runner in the test, we have replaced white#1 with y/n,"

general kim gestured towards you before handing a file report about you to general tohru and then leaving the room.

"perfect score in electricals...," he looked up, "but i must say your combat ability is disappointing. but that'll do, since these men will assist you with that. now please join in the line as i will continue doing the attendance,"

you bowed to the general while avoiding everyone's eyes, as you were now the centre of attention. you stood between black and purple, which black had moved himself to the side to create a gap where you could stand. you mouthed a small thank you without looking at him to which he responded with a hum.

"white?"

"here"

"black?"

"here"

"excellent. now before we get going, black will be the leader for this mission. he has been transferred from japan's space association, and he certainly has had the best achievements out of all the 9 of you combined,"

all heads turned towards black, who slightly bowed with his arms crossed and smiled with half lidded eyes. "i'm looking forward to working together,"

his voice took you off guard. expecting his voice to be much deeper, he had that right amount of deepness and somewhat a very alluring and seductive voice. you still haven't spared a glance at his face, or practically anyone besides brown as he seemed the most friendliest- but at first glance all you know was that he was tall and a little tanned.

"well then, the shuttle waits ahead,"

everyone started heading towards the shuttle, some offering you to sit next to them to which you couldn't give an answer due to other people interrupting your response, but brown saved you from that situation.

"white!" he cheered, shooing the other people away,"wow, who knew they'd let a lady on a mission," you lifted an eyebrow at that, to which he replied, "i mean in a good way! like, this is sort of a dangerous mission ya know?" he scratched his head in a panic manner.

"don’t worry, you didn't offend me at all" you chuckled. it was only then you realised that brown wasn't as tall as the others.

as you were about to talk to him again once you were all seated in the shuttle, black stood in the middle holding a bunch of reports that was given by general tohru before they entered the shuttle.

"well gentlements," black stopped midway before nodding his head towards you, "and ladies," and then returning to look at everyone in the shuttle. "you heard what the general said. all you have to do is—"

"-to stop that threat from blasting the base. we got that mr leader," lime did a saluting gesture towards black, before continuing, "kill some fuckers and we're done. how hard can it be?" he shrugged, earning a few nods from the others.

_how hard can it be?_

_he's made this more amusing._

"you're absolutely right, lime. though i do admire your confidence, i do not condone that sort of attitude," a playful smile played across his lips.

"sorry to disappoint you all but," he waved the reports in the air, "it seems that we've got some tasks to do,"

he took a brief look through the first page of the reports, until a certain word caught his eye.

_id cards._

id cards?

he let out a sigh, before handing the reports to each of the crewmates.

————

**korea space association**

as this will be your first time to the skeld, these are some information that you need to know. And while waiting for the threat, these are the tasks that you will have to do.

_information_

\- the skeld consists of many rooms, but one  
that you must know is the emergency room.   
this can ONLY be activated when there is a very urgent issue, and make sure to use it wisely as you can only use it once in 12 hours,"

\- the vents are traps for the aliens, as you all already know, aliens do not know that humans can't use the vents. when the time comes, alert everyone.

\- the only method to kill these alienswhen they're nearby is to destroy their ships using the asteroid room, or if they entered the skeld, you, with the crewmates, have todispose them by ejecting them out of the shuttle.

_tasks_

\- use your current id cards to do these dailytasks which will appear on the glass of your helmet. you must memorise these tasks as it will disappear when you reach the skeld. 

that is all and may luck be with you all.

————


	2. two | arrival

_id cards...id cards...id cards_

yeah, everything was ahead of the plan except for this. while everyone had already started memorising their tasks with their helmets on, black leaned his head on the back as he mentally scolded himself for not seeing this happening, when it's the first thing that should've been done first.

if he were to ask the others for id cards, they might get suspicious of him in the long run. well, perhaps...he turned to the side to see that you had already finished memorising your tasks. that's when a light bulb dinged in his mind.

she sure has some fast memorisation.

he took off his helmet, shaking his head to let his hair turn back into its normal state, before speaking.

"excuse me..."

you jumped on your seat when he spoke with his low voice and when you saw him nearing towards you at the side of your eyes. this sudden approach made your body stiff. "uhm yes..?" you stuttered.

"may i have your report? your arrival tonight was of a sudden, and i'd just remembered to check your report together with your id card,"

all black could think of right now was thank god.  
everyone still had their helmets on except for him and white, and the shuttle was noisy it was only them who could hear the conversation.

you finally turned to look at him. he was indeed, like what you had imagined him to be with a voice like that = very attractive. black messy hair, light blue eyes and a scar across his left eye? that didn't matter, it looked nice on him. but how'd he get it though?

"ah yes uhm it's here," you passed him your report with your id card inside.

"thank you," he gave a warm smile towards you, continuing, "oh, i'll lend you right before we enter the skeld, so you'll be signing up later than the rest, okay?" he still had that smile on his face.

"okay," you nodded, tapping your fingers on your thighs to release your awkwardness.

he took note of this, so he leaned back onto his seat and chuckled softly. "you don't have to be nervous of me, i'm not a scary man,"

"no that's not it! just... very nervous about this whole thing you know?" you did a circling gesture with your hands, in a bit of a panicky way. "a newbie's first time" you shrugged with a breathy laugh. that wasn't a lie, you were nervous of this whole mission thing. but you were also nervous of him, not because of how good looking he was(maybe), but because of how he was the leader for this mission and that your abilities or skills might disappoint him later on.

"if that's the case then. feel free to tell me if you've got any concerns, okay?" he started flipping through your report as you nodded to his offer.

_8 minutes later_

an exaggerated sigh came from beside you, and you saw that brown had finally finished memorising his tasks. the last one actually.

"why couldn't they just let us look at the screens?!" he scoffed. "i hurted my brain so muc-"

a voice coming from the speaker interrupted his rant.

"we have arrived at the skeld. please get ready and prepare for your arrival,"

obeying the speaker's words, they all stood up as they put on their helmets.

"now everyone, you will sign in the skeld according to this line. pink,brown, lime, green, , blue, purple, orange, white,yellow," black spoke in a louder voice due to the shuttle's noises. he walked behind white when everyone finally stood in a line.

when the shuttle stopped moving, giving the sign that it has already landed, the door opened with gases coming out of its sides and each of them signed using their id cards.

"ah white, i'll pass this to you later on, i haven't properly read your report due to the heavy movements of the shuttle," black scanned your id card onto the door so you could enter the base, "that's okay," you smiled.

when you were out of sight, yellow spoke out. "can't believe you forgot about id cards," he scoffed.

"my mistake," he shrugged as he scanned your id card so that yellow could get inside, and he followed behind.

"did you see the report though? we needed those to do the tasks," yellow lifted a brow, exaggerating the word needed to scold black once more for not preparing them.

"i'll eventually find a way, just like just now," he said smugly as he tidied up his suit.

"you better," yellow softly scoffed as they both entered the cafeteria, to see that the crewmates formed a circle to discuss their tasks.

"now, now, everyone. i know you're all excited about this whole thing. but it's 12 and these 3-4 weeks will be tiresome. so get your full rest tonight," black walked towards them while clapping his hands to interrupt their discussion. seeing the crewmates getting to know each other's tasks(or each other) is something that might increase the difficulty of his mission- including yellow's.

"these tasks are fucking long," orange grumbled as he headed towards the first dorm, "and i'm sleeping alone, so none of you come here. oh except if you're white. night yall,"

the others started doing the same thing, with some having a bunkmate and some not. it was only brown, black and you left. and there's only 1 room left.

"wait, then where are you gonna sleep white?" brown asked you, assuming that you're sleeping alone and that he's going to sleep with black. "theres only like 1 room left and that can't fit us all 3..." brown looked at black nervously.

"well, i coul-"

"brown, you'll be bunkmates will yellow. i'll take care of white," black flicked his head towards you, while your mouth was lightly open, unable to speak.

 _SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT_ was what went on on your mind

brown contemplated for a moment, before agreeing to black's idea. "dang i wanted to be bunkmates with her, but you da leader after all. night then!" he grinned, waving his hand as he headed towards his dorm.


	3. three | bunkmates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo look who's having a business exam on wed and writing a fic instead of studying. ME COZ I WANNA REACH THE PART WHEN 💦 so IM JUST GONNA MESSY WRITE AND MAKE SURE I GET TO THAT CHAP FAST YALL

"ladies first," black held the door open for you as you both entered the dorm. you mouthed a small thank you, again with your awkward smile.

when you entered, you first noticed that the dorm was pretty small. it was no wonder why many wanted to have their own room. it also turned out that your room was one of the rooms that didn't gave a bunkbed, but instead two single beds.and the bathroom was pretty spacious compared to the bedroom.

contrary to the oh-so-wonderful design of korea's space association's headquarters back on earth, the skeld was like a space junk. to come to think of it, why would the aliens head towards this base? and how many would there be? if they were to send you to protect this base, why send someone whose combat ability isn't up to the required standard...a bit sus, you thought.

but enough thinking, all you need right now is sleep.

"i'll take the left side," you told black as you walked towards it. he hummed in response, before chuckling when he saw you flopping yourself onto the bed restlessly. "night," you mumbled with your mouth on the pillow.

"aren't you going to take a shower first?" he asked curiously , since he thought that girls were very cautious of their self care routine thing.

"nah, i'm too sleepy....," you mumbled again. you're not sure why you're suddenly comfortable talking to him, probably because you're sleepy.

"goodnight then," he said softly as he walked towards the bathroom while unzipping his suit. upon hearing the zipping noise, you slightly lifted your head up to see that black's exposed back muscles, which had your eyes widened up. it was only for like a good two seconds, as one of his feet was closing the bathroom door behind him.

you flopped your head back onto the pillow, wondering if this is your lucky day, or in the long run lucky time since you'll be spending time with a handsome gentlemen, before drifting off to sleep.

though black would've enjoyed a warm bath rather than a cold bath, the cold bath was pretty nice. he did what he had to do, drying his hair and put on a simple black t-shirt with a pair of joggers he packed to sleep with. he first expected to see you fast asleep but instead, you were sitting on the bed with the blanket wrapping around you.

"hm? not asleep yet?" he asked you while he was still drying his hair.

"c...ant.... sleep..." you lazily replied. your body was trembling backwards and forwards due to you trying to maintain your sitting-on-bed position.

"why's that?" he leaned against the bathroom door by the side, cleaning his knife he had sharpen the night before with a cloth. you weren't aware of this of course, and he just went along with that. even the dimmed room didn't make you sleep.

"donno," you simply replied.

he walked closer to you to see that you were hugging a very tiny pillow that was available on your bed.

so she's the type to act differently when she's tired and probably a cuddler when she sleeps...

"hold on, yeah? let me just get this done and then you'll be able to sleep," he kept the knife in one of the packets of his suit, and then heading towards the desk that was situated in front of your bed. switching the awful yellow light on by the desk made your eyes twinkled.

you couldn't really see what he was actually doing, but it seemed that he had taken out a supposedly thick paper judging from the sound it made when he took it out of his bag, and he started to write on it.

"aren't you... tired to be working right now?" you mumbled with your eyes trying to stay open, and trying to adjust to the light.

"well, a leader's got to do his job," black replied, still writing down on the paper. "just a bit more... and there," he cooed, putting the pen back into his bag and the paper into his report.

he then stood up, to which your eyes followed with his movements, and the next thing he did was something you didn't expected at all. your eyes shot open in a still lazy sleepy way and you gripped onto the bedsheets for support as he dragged your single bed towards his, aligning them together.

"i had a younger sister who had the same condition as you," he crawled onto the bed, "she couldn't sleep unless she had someone to cuddle with," he took you in between his arms, positioning you so that you were comfortable. he knew that you weren't listening, but that was kind of the point. "this is the best i can do," although it was dark, you knew that he was close, very close that you could feel his chuckled breath.

the close proximity of you and the leader of this mission didn't worry you, well, at least for now, considering that you're not yourself when you're tired. so what you did next was shoving your head deeper in between his arms and laying your side of the head on his chest, which definitely felt firm and hard, and hugging him. would this cause you trouble? not that you put much thought to it anyway.

"mmm warm," you mumbled against the leather on his chest, quickly drifting off to sleep as he caressed you by the hair. seeing you smile in your sleep made him do the same, reminding him of the good times he once had.

 _morning_  
sleeping soundly on space was the last thing you thought wouldn't happen, but eh? you slowly woke up, adjusting your eyes to the now bright room.

in the middle of your neck warm up, you froze when you saw that your bed wasn't at the other side of the room, and instead it was next to his.

WTF??

panic started to rise as you shot up from the bed, messing your hair while trying your best to unlock whatever memory that had anything like this.

shit what HAVE I DONE??? what di-

"oh you're awake," you turned towards black who stood at the door, already dressed it his suits. nothing seemed to be bothering him, judging from how he was not acting differently.

"um," you choked on your words, "im so sorry if i did anything wrong last night" you spat out a little too hurriedly, standing awkwardly straight and looking down the floor.

he replied with a laugh, continuing, "don't worry, you've done nothing wrong. besides, your drool was cute," you shot your head up upon hearing the last few words, seeing that his back was facing you, until he tilted his head, saying, "in case you're wondering, some of the others have already started doing their tasks,"

"oh okay" you played with your toes to avoid further conversation, especially when you found out that he had seen you drool. not to mention the beds' arrangement. "well then, i'll see you somewhere around the base later on," he told you, leaving the room and you with your thoughts messed up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whale ion know about you guys but DO YALL ACT VERY VERY DIFFERENTLY WHEN YA TIRED? OR JUST SLEEPY? I ACT LIKE A WASTED PERSON.
> 
> and bruh im so soz for the short chapters, i write on my phone and didn’t realise THESE ARE SO SHORT when ya read them on ipads or laptops or pcs. i’ll make them longer yall pls forgive me


	4. four | official destination

"man, i thought i was the loudest among us but YELLOW SNORED EXTRA LOUD IN HIS SLEEP," brown complained, rubbing his eyes confirming the fact that yellow's snoring had indeed affected his sleep. you were both heading towards your tasks, which was located at the admin.

brown raised his eyebrows, yawning."you look like you got some good sleep,"

"yeah, i somehow got some good sleep," you replied with your eyebrows knitted, still feeling unsure of what had happened last night,before adding, "i guess the leader isn't much a snorer, or i'm probably just a heavy sleeper,"

brown gave a light chuckle at that, "i guess you having the leader as a bunkmate instead of me was the right thing after all," he shrugged.

yeah, you thought what brown said was right. but the leader was surely unlucky to have you as a bunkmate.

"so, when ya gonna start killing?" yellow asked black as they both walked towards comms. no particular reason for why they had chosen that place, just a lil exploration.

"when i feel like it," black simply replied as he observed the interiors, thinking that the skeld was much bigger than he thought. "but leave lime to me, i'm curious about that one," he added when he remembered about their last conversation in the shuttle.

goodluck to lime, yellow thought. while he kills people without creating a lot of mess with their deceased bodies, black... he plays with them. displaying them actually, so it'll be a museum worthy object. except that people would be terrified instead of being fascinated, unless they share black's kind of creativity.

"roger that. and you're still an idiot for inventing this timer thing on our killing program. we could've just gone on a killing spree last night," yellow scoffed.

"a bit of a coward move there, don't you think? besides, where's the fun in that?"

fun. he's always adding more obstacles to their mission just so he could have more fun. that's one thing yellow truly didn't like about black; making things harder.

and not just that, if he- and black- ever ignored this stupid rule that black created on their killing program where each of them can only kill 1 person every 12 hours, they'll die.

a sudden voice echoed through the corridor they were walking through, indicating that people are heading towards them. it was still pretty far though.

black raised his eyebrows, his eyes wandering around the corridor in the search for vents. there were no left and right turns where he could easily walk to, only forwards and backwards. maybe going through the weapons-to-comms hallway was a bad idea.

"hmm someone got unlucky" yellow grinned. black knew what yellow's next moves are, so he walked towards the nearest vent, making sure that no one was around including the cctvs.

"well, you know who to leave for me," black carefully opened the vent, signalling yellow a 'see ya', who replied with another hand signal.

black sighed as he finally entered the vent, slipping out a tiny screen out of his left hand sleeve. "here's to the unlucky first,"

"almost done..." you informed brown as you fill up the engine. brown told the same, except that he had to download data that's taking a seemingly long time. "actually no, i think i'll have to stay here for like 45 minutes," he sighed, checking the screen panel on the sleeve of his forearm, "hm some of them have already done quite a lot of tasks already,"

the screen showed a rectangular box with green bars that increases when one has finished a task. now, around a total of 12 more tasks are needed to be done before the end of the day.

your smile widened as you saw that the tank is almost filled up, until your vision goes completely off. everything was dark, except for that bit of light illuminating from your space suit.

"brown?!" you stopped your actions, moving around in confusion. have the aliens started to attack already?! i thought they'll arrive in around 8 days or so!

you called him out again, walking slow steps towards where you think the place for uploading data is at. still no answer. you extended your arm, waving it sideways as an action to indicate anyone nearby. it worked as you felt your hand touching someone's shoulders.

"brown! why didn't you answer me?" you couldn't really see his face due to the darkness, but thanks to the small amount of light provided by the space suit, you could only see a teeny bit of him.

"o-oh, i'm sorry. i panicked and covered my ears," he shuffled the back of his head. "what happened to the lights??"

"i don't-" a message popped on the screen on her sleeves, saying head to electricals, head to electricals, with an arrow pointing to electricals from whichever direction her body was facing at. "i think, we gotta go there," you pointed towards your left as you showed brown the message on his screen.

"oh right," you both started heading towards electricals, but you stopped in your movements when you heard a muffled scream? for help?

brown did the same when he saw you stopping, "what's wrong?"

"you didn't hear that?" you weren't sure why you whispered that line, but it felt like you had to.

"hear what?" brown whispered back in a playful manner.

you gave a snicker at that, bumping him shoulder-to-shoulder. "never mind, let's just go,"

when you entered the electrical room, arguments weren't the first thing you thought would happen.

"bruh I SAID LET ME DO IT," orange shoved red aside, while dark blue was just standing at the corner watching them.

"AND I SAID-"

"yo what's happening?" brown interrupted the two with widened eyes, putting both of his hands in front of him as a gesture for 'woah there'

"THIS ASS WOULDN-"

"these two are trying to fix the lighting buttons, but they both insist on doing it although it would be much easier if only one were to do it," dark blue explained with a deadpanned face, pointing towards the two.

"oooookay, well," brown grunted as he pushed you forwards, squishing you between red and orange, "why not let white do it since she's the most qualified at doing electricals? though black is kinda the same but he ain't here,"

a 'hmmm' could be heard from both sides, with red and orange giving each other the 'stares'. you were standing awkwardly between them with a :] face.

red leaned onto the side of the button box, facing you, "i agree. after all, she's the top score-"

"i, also agree," orange leaned onto the other side of the button box, also facing you. "as you have high scores for electrica-"

"okok," you tried to tear down the tension between them as you flick the buttons to turn their sensors into a green light. soon after, the flicker of lights could be heard, and all of your visions were now clear.

"dark blue was right. if only one of you were to do it, the lights would've been on easily," you shrugged, looking at the two.

orange furrowed his eyebrows, pointing towards red across your face, "tell this this guy who wanted to be the hero of the day sooo he wouldn't let me fix it-"

red gasped, talking in a louder voice. "uHm says the oNe-"

dark blue walked towards you and brown, mouthing a "let's go". you both obeyed, with the three of you leaving electricals with the other two still arguing.

sighing a laugh, you asked dark blue, "what even happened in there? how did the lights go off?" you three walked towards where your tasks were at. you and brown still haven't finished your tasks yet.

"i was doing the calibrate distribution thing, red and orange were fixing wires and suddenly the lights just went off," he explained, thinking about the incident. "i don't know how it started though,"

you hummed in response, while brown replied with "that shit's weird,"

you were supposed to be filling up the engines but the sound before came across your mind, so maybe you'll go check it out and then finish that up.

"oh? where ya heading to?" brown turned his head while uploading his data, while dark blue continued the second part of his wire fixing task.

"just checking something for a sec, "you raised your eyebrows , taking slow steps towards the place where you heard the sound.

you could hear brown's 'OGEY' echoing throughout the corridor as you go further through it, but you stopped when you saw cyan leaning on the wall across the communication room with his hands clasped on his mouth.

"cyan? cyan are you okay?" you rushed towards him, kneeling, and you could see that he was unable to speak out, only his face screamed terror.

just as you were to check up on him again, he pointed towards the room in front of you two. so you turned your head to look at the room, taking slow movements towards it. reaching the entrance, you cowardly peeked into the room, making sure that no jump scares or similar things approaches you.

"white? brown's looking for you," dark blue called out, his message echoing through the corridor making it audible for both you and cyan to hear.

you still haven't given a proper look inside the room, so you turned your head to the side, seeing that dark blue was approaching you both. "i'm okay!!" you reassured him.

finally, you took a deep breath due to the nervousness suddenly building up inside you, though you're not really sure why because what could possibly be in there? definitely not aliens because everyone would've been warned.

"wait cyan, why are you just sitting th-"

from what you have thought, which was aliens are inside and they're going to attack me, you definitely didn't expect yourself to fall back into the same position cyan's in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DON CHECK THE STUFF I WROTE SO BEWARE OF STUPID MISTAKES


	5. five | there’s an imposter among us

dark blue cut off suddenly, because at the same time, you were able to have a clear sight of what was inside the communication room. a pool of blood surrounding the body of your now deceased crewmate, purple. the position of the dead body served as an evidence that he had no idea he was going to get attacked.

"white! what's wro-oh damn,"dark blue choked in his worried words in startled fear. while he approached the body in slow steps, you swallowed back the fear and rushed towards cyan, handing him the unopened bottled water you had.

dark blue ducked to examine the body with his breath held due to the smell. a crewmate is dead, sure, that's not so confusing. but why is there a strangely neat hole on the body? though he can already assume that an alien had killed him, they're only expecting aliens in 10 days or so. so...how? he stopped his actions, processing whatever had just happened, but a continuous blink could be seen from the side of his eyes.

he made a hm sound, looking towards the blink which happened to be at the screen on purple's forehand.

"press this to report...," he read the words on the screen, and did exactly what it told him to do.....resulting in....

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

" _please report to the emergency roomin 20 seconds._ asphyxiant gas will be released throughout the skeld"

the robotic voice from the speaker alarmed continuously, with flashing red lights all over the skeld and the beep sound was unexpectedly so loud to the ears.

while dark blue hesitantly approached the two, getting ready to rush over to the emergency room( which was located in the cafeteria ), he saw that the countdown had started on the screen of his forearm. 17 seconds

"cmon! we gotta go!" he informed white and cyan in a louder voice so that they could hear him over that loud beeping noise.

you agreed hurriedly, helping cyan out and you three ran across the corridor which lead towards the admin and while doing so, you could see brown waving an arm over, shouting, "waht's going on?!!!"

"go to the emergency room!! now!" you swung your arms as you and the others run towards him. he replied with an 'oh ok!' and started running towards the cafeteria.

"why only 20 seconds!?" you heard dark blue grunted on the way there. all you know was that whoever had tasks at comms had to do some extra speed running.

when you three reached there, you could see that some others have already arrived: yellow, brown, pink, green and black. some were doing like what you three were doing right now, panting.

_in 5...4..._

you heard the 5 second countdown started, and that was when red and orange arrived, yelling at each other to run faster.

"phew, we made it," orange sighed out, high-fiving red unknowingly.

the doors surrounding the emergency room (including the cafeteria) immediately shut off as soon as the countdown ended, together with the beeping noise. and a new announcement came up:

2 minutes to discuss, 1 minute to vote starts now

and with that, green started talking first. "what just happened...?"you all started heading towards the tube-like-seating surrounding the room by orders from the screen on the wall, where it showed the time for discussion, the people inside the tubes and a speaker informer to see who's talking, "aliens, they're here??"

just like the others, you went inside one of the tube-like-seating. it was tiny, space only made available for one person, and inside there was a microphone and you noticed that the wall behind the chair you're leaning onto had a weird design... as if it could create a gap? anyway, you shrugged it off since the latest incident was much more worrying. you could see the confusing looks of the people from the glass of your tube.

"that's the question," you could hear the radio-like voice of dark blue still trying to gather enough breath to speak out clearly, "something weird just happened,"

"and it's....?" lime dragged out.

"purple's dead," cyan finally spoke out, and that made everyone to turn and look at him.

simultaneously, pink and lime said the same thing, "i'm sorry, what?" they both turned to give glances at each other.

"purple's dead!," cyan spoke in a louder voice, resulting in the change of amplitude and frequency in the sound wave formed on the screen,and then mumbled words followed after "idonteveknowhowbut-"

"cyan, calm down," black held out a hand to motion a 'calm down' gesture, earning an 'okok' from cyan.

he took a deep breath, continuing his explanation about the incident. "so we were both heading towards the comms since both of us had a task there, and as soon as the lights went off, i heard him grunting- making those kinds of noises when you get attacked, yknow- and when the lights were fixed, he was dead. his body just- it was just lying dead right in front of me," he explained while looking down the floor, trying his best to recall whatever had just happened.

"so they're already here??" brown narrowed his eyes.

pink coughed a laugh at that, "don't be ridiculous brown,"

"just asking," brown held both his hands up to avoid any misunderstanding, also wondering why pink could laugh at a situation like this.

pink continued, "besides, if there were, shouldn't we get some sort of warning?" he looked towards black, expecting a response from the leader.

everyone turned to look at black, "well, we should be," he _____ further into his seat, head tipped to the side (causing his hair to slighty plop to the side)with his eyebrows raised and eyes looking up. "we would also know whether a space vehicle is here or not,"

"maybe we're overthinking this, purple probably died because of some wiring accidents or whatever-"

"no, he didn't," dark blur cut lime off.

lime rested his arms on his knees, finding interest in dark blue's upcoming words, "and why's that, dark blue? you really think the aliens are here already?" he asked him in a mocking voice.

"all i know is that he certainly didn't die from an accident, because if he did, there wouldn't be a perfect circle-ish hole on his body that's currently pouring his blood out,"

a moment of silence passed as everyone took a thought process, before orange broke it. "so one of us killed him?" he asked in a confusing voice, eyebrows knitted.

everyone knew someone was going to bring this up.

"i mean, that seems to make sense since we've got no signs of the aliens arriving here," dark blue semi-confirmed his question.

"so...among us, there's a...," yellow dragged his words, trying to find the right word to describe his and black's identity. "a...."

"an impostor," you finished his sentence, "someone's pretending to be helping us out but instead...." unable to finish the last few words, dark blue continued.

"killing us..."

another moment of silence passed, and you looked at the screen on the wall: 40s left to discuss.

"so mr leader, what's next?" asked lime.

black took a few seconds to think of his words, making sure to be careful. "hm, cyan?"

"um yes?" he answered nervously.

"was there anyone besides purple during- or before and after- the incident?"

"well there was one during the incident, but i couldn't see his colour or his face - and i'm pretty sure it's a him because in the mid of 'attacking'" he motioned his fingers into a speech mark, "he sort of bumped onto my shoulder and it felt pretty big- like muscular,"

"and you still couldn't see who he was?" pink scoffed a laugh.

"bruh i was panicking so my eyes were closed," cyan defended himself.

lime leaned back onto his seat, arms crossed. "i guess cyan's the prime suspect?"

cyan widened his eyes, eyebrows lowering, "um i think you got suspect mixed up with almost-a-victim?" he let out a scoff upon line's accusation.

before lime could even reply to cyan's defence, black started asking people to state their location during the incident, which everyone answered in a 'normal' way except for yellow, who gave a slight pause. black made an unnoticeable smile, knowing that he had caught yellow off guard- and will probably earn some scolding again later on.

"comms? and you managed to arrive here on time?" pink questioned yellow after yellow told everyone that he was around comms during the incident.

as yellow silently curses black in his mind, he gave a statement to defend himself. "you think i'm letting myself die from some sort of poisonous gas? of course i'd be sprinting my way here," nah, i vented. just when the lights went off, the first thing he did was to kill purple, and then head towards the vent at comms and vent his way near cafeteria to avoid suspicions (which sort of failed) and run towards the emergency room. pink somehow found this believable, so he just nodded to yellow's words.

_1 minute to vote starts now_

you all looked towards the screen, which was now showing the countdown of the voting session. the screen's projection was connected towards the screen on your forearm, and what you all had to do was to pick whoever you think the 'imposter' was, or if there was no one to be suspicious of, a skip button was made available.

"well? what should we do?" dark blue asked.

"we'll take no risks, so it's best to skip for now. although cyan and yellow are the prime suspects, we'll just have to see what comes along later on," black explained, and cyan's mouth turned into a pout when he heard his name being calleda prime suspect.

you silently agreed to black's ____, as well as some others who replied with "yeah"s.

when everyone had already given their votes, the screen (on the wall) showed the results:

red [0] dark blue[0]

orange [0]purple [0]

yellow [cyan]pink [0]

lime [0] brown [0]

green[0] white [0]

cyan [0]black [0]

skipped [red | orange | yellow | lime | green | darkblue | purple | pink | brown | white | black ]

_no one has been ejected_

and so you all left the emergency room in wary, (except for black of course since no one's sus of him (yet?) and as for yellow, yeah he's kinda worried) with the leader telling everyone to work in pairs/groups starting from now on and the two prime suspects arguing.


	6. six | rewards can’t be denied

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i havent been updating! I was too focused on wattpad

you couldn’t sleep last night. although you finally took a shower and felt all clean and fresh, you still couldn’t sleep, but maybe just an hour of two(thanks to the help of black)

everyone has turned cautious now, though some claimed that they’ll be fine from the impostor if they work alone or do their task with the people they trust, which wouldn’t be cyan and yellow in this case.

unfortunately you and brown couldn’t go together since you both had different tasks, so you were now on the way towards the reactor room with lime. he didn’t seem like an impostor, you thought.

he gave the same demeanour like black, which basicallye explained the way you talked and acted towards him while you both walked together; short replies and stutters. but what set them apart was the hair; lime had pink while black was just black, and judging from the way their suit sits on their body, lime had a more buff-muscular type of body while black had a leaner-muscular one. and lastly, you found it much easier talking to lime since you both share a similar level of intelligence, as for black, he was....probably a few steps higher.

”so who? cyan or yellow?” lime asked you.

you made a hum, thinking for an answer. “i think it’s too soon to make a judgement...but if it ever happens to be one of them..i’d say yellow?” you looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

”hm? how come?”

”i donno, at first during the emergency meeting i thought cyan might’ve put up an act or something, but after what pink said...” you dragged off, moving your hand in a manner since lime had already understood what your next words would be after.

”hm yeah i’ll go with the ‘it’s too soon to make a judgement” he laughed off, followed by a nudge on the shoulder.

as soon as you both reached the reactors, lime immediately started doing his task as his would take a lot of time, while all you had to do was to finish diverting the power, which only took around 5 minutes.

when you finishd your task, he apologised about you having to wait and told you that you could go somewhere else instead of waiting for him, but you insisted to stay and just wander around the halls nearby. then you thought of an idea: watching the cameras at the security since it was just opposite the reactors.

”i’ll be at the security room when you’re done” you informed him, pointing to the room ahead of you.

”mk, cya then,”

with that, you walked over therr and while you(still) haven’t stepped inside the room, you could tell by looking from the outside that the room was dark, the only lights available were the light illuminated from screens on the cctv.

just as you set foot into the room, time suddenly froze when you could see something moving from the side of your eyes. what was worse was that you knew that was where one of the vents were located at.

_fuck,fuck,fuck, fuck,_ you mumbled those repeated words that you’ve never really said before, in a quiet voice.

when you turned your head to see what it was, your eyes automatically widened together with your mouth automatically letting out a scream when you saw the still-cant-see-because-its-too-dark-to-see person rushing straight towards you, a long wavy tentacle? going into the air aiming for you, and also lime running over to you, but failed to as the door instantly shut.

in a matter of seconds, you knew you were held captive- a hand over your mouth, the other arm extending in front of your neck within close range, the feeling of a soft wavy thing wrapping around your body and the breath of the person standing right behind you. all you could do was to panic and to grip the arm that's currently suffocating you, while trying to break free from it but your futile efforts didn't let you to do so.

you knew that the person holding you captive could feel your heavy breaths hitting against his hand, and though you tried to make it painful, the scratches and pinches against his hand and arm from your hands didn't affect him at all.

he released his hand that was muffling your screams, and though your mouth was able to have some sort of freedom to move, you weren't able to make any sound besides choked words due to his rear-neck choke tightening. the small (though you tried to make it big ) movements you created to get free from this position were then stopped once you see a knife positioned slightly at the side in front of your neck.

"white?! are you okay?!" you hear lime banging onto the door shut beside you- and the imposter.

you wanted to speak, but the sight of the knife and also the way the man was choking you prevented from doing so. your curiosity of who this man was was finally answered when he started to speak.

" shh...if you don't obey my words later on, and if you're still fighting me, i'll kill him next," the words whispered could be felt against your neck, sending shivers down your spine. the knife that was once positioned beside your neck was now pointing towards one of the cctv, projecting brown with a moody face trying to slide his id card. when he said to stop fighting him, you knew he was referring to the scratches and pinches you were doing to him, so you stopped.

you didn't know whether his threat was more disturbing, or that you had been sleeping with him for the past 3 days- and he had been the one you trusted the most together with brown.

the tentacle slowly un-twirled itself from your waist, as he continued his words. "got it?" he asked you in a disturbingly warm tone, to which you nodded to.

"good," he praised you.

since you hadn't give lime any sort of reassurance, he banged on the door again, asking whether you're safe, fine or okay.

"now, tell him ' _i'm okay, i thought i saw someone going out of the vent, but it was just my shadow haha'_ " though he did try to mimic a lady's tone, he kept his voice deep and you honestly hated how alluring his voice was. and despite how happy haha should sound like, he kept it in the same tone like how he spoke the other words out.

though you were scared to death to see what would happen if you go against his words, you decided to do anyway. you shook your head rather roughly since you were unable to say the word 'no'. bruh why did i even nod just now?

"oh?" black raised an eyebrow, finding amusement in your daring actions. what followed after was his hand tightening on your mouth, and to your horror, the knife held in his hands brought down somewhereright at your thigh, making a clean cut under the fabric of your suit, causing you to scream(but of course it was muffled against the palm of his hand)

your legs trembled against this feeling, but due to black's height and the way he held you, you still stood somewhat straight.

"now, white," he tilted his head facing you, but you avoided his eyes, and a twisted smirk formed on his face "would you tell him what i'd just said just now?"

instead of shaking your head left and right, you nodded and the the choke on your neck loosened, so you did what you were instructed to do. "i-i'm okay! i just thought i saw someone going out of the vent, but it was just a shadow haha," you smiled nervously as you said these words, and you had assumed that you'd done a good job since black made a mmm sound. you did manage to make the laugh more natural, though.

"oh really? jeez, i thought- yknow, since weird things are happening right now,"

" _really_ ," black whispered to you.

"really," you copied his words.

"do you want me to wait for you once i'm done with my task?"

" _no, it's okay. it's already night and the door might take a long time to open- i'll be fine on my own_ ,"

"n-no, it's fine. it's already night and the door might take a long time to open- i'll be okay on my own,"

"mmm mkay then, as you say," he gave two bangs in the door, before wishing you a goodbye, "cya then, hope to see you alive tomorrow,"

black gave a slight chuckle at this, and despite what terrible things you thought that he might've already done, you can't ignore the fact that _his.laugh.is.also.nice_

" _don't worry, i'll be very much aliv_ \- ignore that," he waved the knife just slightly in front of you, " _i'll be alive_ ," this time, black actually put effort into toning the words into a playful one.

"i'll be alivee," you breathed a laugh, and then you heard lime's footsteps fading away, and that was when black let you go.

as you fell onto the ground gasping for air, black sat onthe chair in front of the cctvs, praising you. "well done," he wiped the blood off the knife, "you did your task perfectly- except for the rebelling bit, but i enjoyed that," he admitted with a smile.

you let out a few more coughs, trying to get enough air to speak clearly, "why...why are you doing this?" you still had a hard time believing that black, the leader of this mission, one of the notable member of the space association, your bunkmate, had been the imposter the whole time.

as you stood up from the ground, he answered your question, but you didn't like the answer he gave you, "mm long story," he shrugged, keeping the knife back into his hidden pocket.

"you could've killed me anytime for the past 3 days... and yet you killed purple...?" you asked in genuine curiosity.

"i prefer to save the best for the last...and as for purple, mm that's a different story,"

best for the last, you didn't like how your chest tightened at that so called compliment.

as you were stuttering with the next few un-figured questions, he interrupted you from doing so. "don't you think we should do something together?"

"what?" you looked up from the floor, head tilted to the side.

"i mean, the door isn't going to open in around an hour. while i, who you identified as an 'imposter', could just travel through the vents and you would just be stuck in here. and wouldn't it be boring if you were just stuck in here alone?,"

it was then you realised that he was the one who had shut down the doors, and it also turned out that he could set the time for when the door could open. "i...i..."

"i'll treat you as part of your reward" his voice lowered in a sweetening way, and this reward thing he told gave you a sickening feeling.

"reward..?" a certificate? for following the imposter's instructions? nani???

"mhm, a reward. come here," he patted on his lap, and that was when you knew what he was up to, and you didn't like that. not that you didn't enjoy having it or whatever, you hadn't even had it, not to mention masturbating.

"o-oh, no i don't do those things-" you took a few steps backward.

"oh really? why's that?" he genuinely looked surprised upon hearing that.

"i...." you wondered, why haven't you done any of those things? so what you could only do now was to look down the floor and to say: "if i do it now it'll be my first time and uhhh um i follow the types to do it when they get married...."

black suddenly remembered what he had forgotten for a few minutes, but chose to brush it off away. "that's unfortunate," he told you, causing you to look up only to find that he isn't sitting on the chair anymore, but instead, like before, behind you.

_" that wasn't a choice for you to make,"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soz for the stupid mpgrammatical mistakes, ion check my work when i finish eriting


	7. seven | unfaithful vegan‼️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you see a ‼️you know whats bout to happen

you thought you were good with having quick reactions, considering how pro you were in shooting games or dodgeball- but this man was just a lot faster. but who were you to compare yourself, a human being, to an alien?

when you felt him behind you, you immediately tried to step away from him, but while you couldn't even have a step forward, he slammed both of your hands beside your hip, keeping it into place with his hands.

"don't worry, i'll be gentle. in fact, we'll just be doing the basics of the basics since we don't have that much time," his head was close to your ear and since this time lime wasn't here, he could speak louder- but he kept his voice low. just his hands touching yours sent tickles through your body, probably because you've always distance yourself from boys, or they just never approach you. [unrelated but LOL this is me]

your breathing got quicker, and you didn't like how you could feel your heart pumping a little bit too quickly. "please- i won't tell anyone-"

your pleading was interrupted when you felt his nose against the side of your neck, sniffing in your scent. while you held your breath from this close proximity since you'd never really been this close with the opposite gender, that was when you remembered that his kind feast on human meat. oh shit

he noticed your breathing stopped, and chuckled, "i don't eat humans, consider me as one of the vegans of my kind," he spoke against your skin, "but you do smell...delicious," he then turned you around so that you were now facing him, but you had to lift your head up or else you were just facing his chest. again, your breathing was just uneven because you both were so close to each other.

"so what... now you're gonna change back into a non-vegan?" you asked him after he complimented your scent.

suddenly, he took steps forwards, and each steps he'd done caused you to take the same steps backwards. though his walk was quiet and slow, it felt threatening.

"not exactly," he answered you.

your eyes narrowed, looking at the side, "what does that even suppose to mean-"you mumbled in a low voice before almost tripping on the chair behind you, which stopped you from walking backwards. one of your hand supported your weight by grabbing onto one of the chair's handles as black kept on going closer, until he bent towards you to which your body backed out, and he grabbed onto the other handle that you weren't holding onto,

"that means," in one swift movement, he moved the chair behind him which caused you to lose balance but instead of falling onto the floor, he had grabbed you by the waist and as he sat down on the chair, you were put into an uncomfortable position: your legs between one of his thigh. when you looked up from looking at the placements of both of black and your legs, you didn't expect to meet his face so close to yours, "i'm an unfaithful vegan," he finished his sentence with a playful smile.

he then leaned back onto the chair (and you realised that he's the type to not hunch when he sits or stands) while you on the other hand, were stuck in a state of confusion. you silently said thank you to whoever made the security room dark, because black wouldn't be able to see your face going a lil red (or so you thought xd)

and then there was this position, first thing was that you didn't know where to put your hands at, no matter where you thought would be the most 'natural' place to place them at seemed...weird. the options were either:

1) on your waist but he's got his hands there already

2) on your thigh but that seemed a lil bit too formal and awkward

3) on his thigh but you weren't brave enough to do so

so what you did was to just let it rest in the air beside your legs. and the second thing was that you had to do some extreme muscle exercise in your legs in order to prevent this tingling feeling you had down there, so you were kind of sitting on his thigh and also kind of not- and he noticed this.

"i think it'd be much comfortable if you could just relax," he tilted his head, his eyes focusing on bow your legs sat between his thigh.

just like any other girls out there, you were kind of insecure about your weight, but why would that even matter anyway... not like you were trying to please him...unless....

"i-i think it'd be much comfortable if you would just let me be-" knowing this was wrong, you tried getting off of him, but the grip from his hands beside your waist only got stronger. Finally making you sit properly on his lap, you realised how big and tough his thigh was even though he had the suit on.

"anyway," he interrupted you from speaking any further.

_this bij-_

"most would probably do this when both partners are naked, but we don't have the luxury of time so we'll do that some other day," _wHAT_?, you gulped, _this aint a one time thing????_

"but a bit of fabric wouldn't really hurt, it adds onto the friction," again, he interrupted your thoughts.

like how you were sort of relieved for the dimmed room, black was relieved that the suits for females weren't as thick as it is for the males.

"now, the job is extremely easy- all you have to do is to just ride," he instructed you casually. ride? nani?

"u-um, look i really don't wanna do this and please just let me go i won't tell any-" you interrupted yourself with a choked breath when you felt both of his hands sliding from your waist to your hips, "you sure do talk a lot more now, don't you..." he chuckled.

"wha- um well i guess so but please i don't-" this time, instead of you interrupting yourself, he placed a finger on your lips which caused you to stop talking. "shhh, save the voice for later on,"

negotiating with this man was tough, so maybe, just maybe you could do a bit of rebelling. just maybe you wouldn't die, since he said he'd leave the so called 'the best', for the last. "black can you just fucking leav-aH-"

your rebelling words were left unfinished due to him slapping on one of your cheeks, causing you to fall towards him but thanks to your quick instincts, you quickly placed both of your hands on each of his thigh. you couldn't care less of where your hands were placed on because fuck, that slap hurt. but now, your heads were close to each other, with both at the side of each other's.

pain was one thing, and the other thing was you felt his one of his hand went to hold onto your nape, keeping you in place.

"keep on doing that, i'll make sure the next one hurts more," black warned you in a dark voice, and you could feel the breath tickling your skin. but to black, the warning was actually please do more so i can hurt you even more.

you could only grit your teeth at the still burning pain, and you wouldn't dare to do the same thing again, one slap already hurts enough. it didn't even look like he'd use a lot of power.

he then slid the hand on your nape to your hip, and started rocking your hips forwards and backwards against his thigh. just as you were about to lift your head instantly to this unfamiliar feeling,he prevented you from doing so by placing his lips onto the skin of your neck.

you were indeed very sensitive, maybe it was because it was your first time ever doing this sort of thing, or the way his hands were moving your hips so intensely, or the way he played his soft, wet lips against your skin, together with the tickling warm breath.

to his surprise, he didn't really expect you to continue rocking without the need of his hands. you were somehow focusing onto the growing unknown feeling you felt down there, so you didn't notice his hands slowly unzipping your suit while he was still giving you hickeys at the right places, where people couldn't see.

"did you pack extra suits?" he asked you in a whisper, making sure to not break the surprising focus you had .

"y-yeah...thre...."you answered in a rather shaky breath. he hummed to your response, continuing the wet kisses while his hand travelled to grab his knife and carefully sliced through the bottom/middle parts of your suits for convenience later one. and also the the pair of leggings and undergarments you had under your suit, but he kept the shirt and the bra safe.

keeping the knife back into his pocket, he leaned back and eyed the sight ahead of him, and it surely did turn him on...then he looked at the bulge in the pants of his suit. _it'd be nice to see you having it._ the wild thoughts and imaginations of the things he'ddo to you were soon interrupted when he felt- and saw- your head on his broad chest.

using this as a signal, he asked you, "are you close?" he internally scolded himself for asking you that, _because would she even know what that mean??_ when he was about to rephrase the question, you answered when you could feel something sickening but nice growing so intensely quick down there. "i think- ithinkimalmostthere- wh???"

you were honestly so disappointed when the growing feeling stopped from reaching the maximum point, but him, suddenly lifting you up onto his shoulders and tearing your suit, your leggings and to your horror, your panty, away and throwing them onto the floor left you with a grunt and of course, panic.

"what are you doin-ah-!" your question was replaced with a grunt as he slammed you against the cold wall, followed by lewd sounds that you never expected to make before you get married. from an unfamiliar seating position just now, you were now leaning against the wall with you on top of his shoulder, his hands supporting you by having them below your thighs and his lips...from having them against your neck and shoulder area, it was now playing with your clit.

a hand moved up so he could separate your folds with his fingers, followed by his tongue attacking the insides of your clit. unprepared for this sudden action, you squeezed your eyes shut, hands grabbing onto his hair and head tossing back. he continued exploring it with all sorts of patterns, until one particular spot caused you to tighten the grip on his hair and a sharp moan coming out of your mouth.

_bingo_

he continued whirling his tongue at that spot, and when he was about to back out for a millisecond for a breath, he noticed that you were forcing his head to stay put. "let me breathe," he said rather quickly while chuckling, and then instantly going back to business.

the pleasure was building too fast, soon it would be too much for you to handle. "please-black, please sto-i cant-," you couldn't even plead properly because of the moans and groans.

"mm...ah- please stop, it's too...too muc-" he stopped your pointless pleadings by inserting two of his fingers into your mouth, moving it forwards and backwards to which you began sucking it and gritting it to stop the moans, but that only helped to muffle them out.

he flicked his eyes to your face for a while, smiling in achievement when he saw what sort of mess you were. peeping at the screen on his forehand, he looked at the time remaining till the door opens: 3 minutes. you could finally take a deep breath when he stopped devouring the f4ck out of you, dropping you so that he was now carrying you to a head-to-head height.

"see? that wasn't so bad..." he breathed a laugh as he fixed your hair with the fingers you had sucked on while you continued taking breaths.

"i fucking hate you..." you told him in a rough whisper-like way. _for making something dirty to feel so good_. laughing at your insult, he walked towards the chair for you to sit on it and then picking up the suit he'd torn.

"sorry about the clothes but, you'll have to put this on...although it's kind of torn," he placed the suit on your lap. he then picked up the torn legging and panty, but instead of giving them to you, he threw them into the vents. "i'll meet you in here when the doors open," and with that, he travelled from the vent in the security to the vent in the lower reactors, and when the doors opened, like he said, he went over to security to walk you back to the room.

he again felt relieved when most of the crew were already sleeping or at the other side of the skeld so they weren't able to see the obvious torn suit you were currently wearing.

"eghh... i'll have to spend more money buying these suits now..." you complained as you both walked towards your room, and then a pang of realisation hit you, "eh, ignore that. i'd be dead by then," you murmured in a quiet voice, but it was still audible enough for black to hear.

"don't be like that. who knows? i might spare you," black softly smiled at the harsh sentence you spoke. somehow, he found it amusing how you finding out that he was the imposter made you talk more to him, and also how you didn't really care about what he'd done to you right before this, (though you admit it was a disturbingly pleasant experience, and that he must be pretty good at those stuff) but the fucking slap was still hissing. and the damn cut was still bleeding. just -_-


	8. eight | bonding w danger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> black is caring  
> sum black and white chemistry

the only thing that was occupied in your thoughts while you were taking a shower was: _i'm so sorry grandma, i commited a huge sin._

and the next thing was that you couldn't believe the first person ever to see you naked, well almost naked, and the one to do the banging things with, was a beautiful stranger who turned out to be a murderous non-human creature who's in one of thetop management of the space association.

honestly, you were kind of thankful that you'd die so that you wouldn't have to feel guilty about what you'd done just now. at the same time, you wanted to live, so that you could accomplish whatever sort of dreams you had and who's gonna help your grandma and little brother if you were going to die?

you nodded in the bathtub as you made a confirmation which is to survive, and to not die. also to make sure that at least brown would survive with you. the original 'alien' mission could first be ignored, since black here was the real obstacle.

"this damn hoe," you cursed under your breath as you wrapped a towel around your already dried body, hissing at the bruised pain on your cheeks and the cut on your thigh. just as you were about to put your clothes on after applying your moisturiser on your face, black knocked on the bathroom door that had a useless broken lock.

"are you done?" he asked you from the other side.

"wait i'm not don- isaidim not done yET-" taken back by surprise. you rushed behind the door when he entered the bathroom although you told him to wait. lesson learned, whatever yes/no questions he had for you were only to be answered by him.

"what is it?" you attempted a glare at him, still covering yourself with the towel and hiding behind the door. he lifted up a medkit, swinging it . "have to treat the pain,"

so the man who had hurt you was now trying to treat you? bruh. "um i can do that alone??" furrowing your eyebrows, you stood on your tiptoes and tried grabbing the medkit he held, but he decided to tease you and brought it closer and further every time you missed or were close to getting it. "mm no i was the one who caused it so i should be the one to treat it,"

_da fug?_

you gave a certain look at him, the one that would say are you serious? "uhh k but just let me put on my clothes-OI" he dragged you away from the door, made you sit on the toilet bowl and kneeled in front of you. "doesn't matter, i've already seen you naked," with his head low, his eyes travelled from the cream he was currently opening to where your chest was, "except for the cherries. but we'll get to that soon," he promised in a lustful voice, only to make you lost at words.

as he slowly lifted up the towel that was blocking your cut, you asked him, "why are you doing this?"

putting some kind of cream onto your cut, you hissed with gritted teeth at the burning sensation. "doing what?" he asked you with a raised eyebrow. _which one? killing? treating you? or having segs with you?_

"i mean, why are you killing us?" nah, you had so many questions for him. but you were not going to bomber him with questions in case they'll annoy him, leading to him leaving bruises and scars on you again. and prolly some intense climax.

while wrapping the bandage around your wounded thigh, (and you had to press down onto your towel or he could see the coochie), he answered with a shrug, "there isn't really a need for a reason to do things,"

you furrowed your eyebrows at his answer, anger slowly growing inside of you. "but you're killing _innocent_ people,". sure, he may be different from your kind so he wouldn't have any sort of sympathy towards you all, but still??if you could feel sorry for those aliens back on earth that were being used for experiments, surely he could feel sorry for killing these people.

"innocent, you say?" he scoffed a laugh, "what makes you think these people are innocent?" he flicked his finger above, signalling you to stand and to turn around, and you obeyed.

"well they're just doing their job of doing some unharmed tasks, and to protect this base by killing these dangerous aliens so earth wouldn't get desto- oh," you paused, finally realising."is that why you're killing us all?"

he shook his head, laughing as he lifted up the side of your towel that would expose the side of your cheeks, and his face quickly turned into a surprised one. "oh, i didn't expect it to be so purplish," he made a 😬 with his mouth, and he honestly didn't expect it to look so painful. looking at the palm of his hand, he observed it before mumbling to himself, "i wasn't even trying...,"

in all honesty, you were afraid to death that this wasnt-even-trying-slap was a level 1 slap to him, and you felt even more nervous now trying to plan your survival, and some of your crewmates' survival against him. if you ever get caught, it was game over.

"and to answer your questions, i guess you're partially correct," unlike yellow who's literally planning to kill everyone, black was only killing the people in his list.

"partially?" you lifted an eyebrow, also feeling awkward at the feeling of black applying cream onto your bruised cheek(s).

"partially," he repeated again as if to make himself clear.

frowning at his answers would be a normal thing now, because him answering your questions only left you with more questions.

"k then," you sighed, grabbing your clothes as you leave the bathroom without thanking him.

"no thank you?" he stood up, leaning against the side of the bathroom entrance.

furrowing your eyebrows, you told him off , "you did this to me, why should i?"

chuckling, he gave you a notice, "true. also, from now one, if you want to go out of the room, you've got to tell me because," he fished out the room keys from his pocket, dangling it above him, "they're with me," he finished off his notice with a sickening smirk and closed the door behind him without your feedback.

a slight humiliation boiled inside you so you raised two middle fingers toward the bathroom, chanting 'fuck you'.

now forget this alien mission shit, you thought. your only goal now was to outsmart him, though that might be a bit impossible. and you needed to tell at least one person about this. and to stop getting this guilty pleasure from him.

you punched a fist onto your palm repeatedly, telling yourself that the goal has been confirmed.


	9. nine | educated+intelligent

_ dorm _

"don't tell me you're following me around? i won't try anything funny," you promised him a stupid lie in a tiring tone as he unlocked the door.

tilting his head and furrowing his eyebrows, he told you, "which is exactly why i'm following you,"

...

yeah, he did say he'll kill you the last but there's got to be something that's stopping him from killing the others simultaneously- if not why is he keeping you somewhat hostage? 

or he's just making things challenging to satisfy his boredom, considering his previous answer. 

but if you were him you knew that people would grow suspicious, so there might be times when you were free from him. and that would be time for you to give your crewmates some heads up.

wait. there might be a satisfying twist to this if...

"white!"

_bingo_.

brown waved a hand over his head as he approached you both, and you wondered why he looked a little more enthusiastic today. that aside, you silently prayed that you both would have the same tasks or tasks in the same location.

to answer your thought about the smile he had this morning, he didn't need to deal with any electricals tasks. you knew how much he sucked atdoing those tasks after him blabbering about it many times, so yeah he was lucky. but god decided to leave you on earth with an unlucky fate.

while you shared no similar tasks with him, you both were also not having the tasks in the same location. 

in the middle of contemplating life with eyes rolling upwards, brown looked to the left and right of you, seeing that no one else was there. "eh? you're gonna do your tasks alone?" his head flopped to the side with a raised eyebrow.

"nah im with black-" you pointed to the person next to you- only to see that there was no one beside you.  where'd this ass go?  you mentally asked yourself, trying to look for him behind where you were standing. 

your mouth formed into a small pout and at the same time thinking whether to execute the first mission or not: inform brown.

you cocked your head to the side, walking back towards brown with your eye focused to the side as your were figuring something out. "i guess i am going alon-"just as you lifted your head up, black was standing behind brown with a finger on his mouth as a command for you to keep brown unaware of his presence.

but nah, you weren't going to follow his commands; this man has humiliated you for quite some time a bit.

"ah there you are!" you exclaimed insincerely, putting fake excitement your voice. brown looked to the back of him, his feet jumbling behind automatically. 

"o-oh, didn't realise you were back there," brown laughed awkwardly, rubbing his hand behind his neck.  the fuck? pink was the only one behind there!

giving you the threatening eyes, you avoided black's gaze by waving at pink behind him, who was waiting for brown. "it happens," black shrugged with a smile, walking beside you. 

"yyah, well then pink's waiting for me so uh i should go now," the intense height difference between him and black, or you both and black, was somewhat intimidating. though tall people always had that feeling where they radiate power, this guy got that superiority power. then again, he was the leader after all. 

contrasting to your sudden silence and the wave + weak smile combo you gave to brown and pink, you were internally screaming. sighing, you ignored black's question about the tasks you had, walking ahead of him in a quick speed. but with his long legs, his one step could easily catch up to your 2-3 steps. 

the day went on with him criticising the way you did your tasks, as if this was an aptitude test. questions he asked you were somewhat insulting, like "how were you even the top scorer for doing electricals?" or "did the management went easy on the training system?"

and of course each questions were answered with a derisive statement, to him the answers weren't supposed to go off as if they were offensive, just his honest opinions. but to you, these things were straight up insults. 

_ storage _

"if you think you're so good then why don't you do it for me?!" rage finally consumed you as you sort-of-yelled at him while downloading data. there was no way you're gonna let him look down on you and the education you had at that association- and the community college you attended. "as if you're a mr know-it-all," you rolled your eyes, puffing your cheeks out. 

black, who was currently reading a book on one of the storage boxes, drifted his gaze at you from the book and he didn't seem bothered by the sort-of-yell you did at him. and that bothered you

"i would've done the tasks for you but," he shrugged, "you never asked," he flipped a page of the book which you read the title:  _ american psycho. _

it matches him pretty well,  you thought. just gotta change it to being a japanese. when you were about to say something about the book, he replied to your judgement on him for being 'mr know-it-all'

"actually, try me. i happen to be a very educated man," putting a fold on the book, he set it aside, sitting straight up from the leaning posture he had just now. 

_ ohhkayyy _ , you slightly grinned at his suggestion, ready to fire him questions you remember reading from those general books at the public library. confident in him losing this 'game', you decided to have something to bet on. 

"bet," you sat in a little too excitedly on the floor, "say, should we make a deal?" maybe the few hours of waiting to upload your data wouldn't be so boring after all.

"sure," he hopped off from the storage boxes, sitting in front of you on the floor. 

"i'm gonna ask you around... just as much questions till the thing finishes uploading the data, okay?" somehow the thought of him being an imposter slightly drifted off, right now it was like competing with someone in the entrance exams. only that the topic was about general knowledge.

black hesitantly answered a yup as he was debating whether to continue reading his book or to play a game he would easily win. he handed you one of his pen as you fished out a random scrambled paper you found inside one of your suit pockets. 

two names, and a line in the middle, and you were set to go. "if i win....you can't do the the s word and you can't touch me- except when we're sleeping because you actually help me sleep-"you could hear black muffling out a chuckle, "and let's see.... you won't kill us all until we get back on earth...and..."

"that's such a big proposal. you're that confident in winning?" black cocked his head towards you, and already feeling excited to see you all disappointed when the game ends.

"mhm, now yours is?"

"the opposite of your deal, of course," 

_ oh right, bruh.  _

"k first question, what year did vincent van gogh die? "

"1890"

you wrote a point under his name on the paper, "mm nice, just telling we're starting off easy mkay," you thought you started off somewhat kinda hard+mediocre though.

"which english city was once known as duroliponte?"

"...cambridge,"

you nodded with acknowledgement, writing down another point under his name.  _huh, he does know his things...but that's not gonna last_.  you grinned as you finally made a decision to ask him the ones that you personally found hard to answer.

unfortunately, he was still winning in a streak up to now question 52 . no matter how random or hard the questions were,he always had the right answer. he only lost his streak up to question 46, which was when you could finally write down a point under your name area, but that was only because he had forgotten how to say the word in korean. 

at first you thought he was really what he said he was: an educated man. but this... is just straight up sorcery. "you know what?" you put down the pen, folding up your sleeves. black answered with a "what?" in a chin-on-hand-on-knee position, a relaxed position, since the questions were pretty easy for him. 

grunting an  oogh  sound, he fell on his back onto the floor, while you, the cause of it, went on top of him and throw attempted punches on his front body. "that's sus, i know you fucking cheated-!," you told him in a loud voice as you continued punching his rock hard body. while your punches were supposed to be hurting him, he, who was not doing anything besides holding onto your wrists to lessen the impact, it seemed that the painful impact was now altered- your fists bruised and painful. 

he reversed the position, with you below him and your hands stuck onto the floor above your head with his hands gripping onto them. to your surprise, he let out a pant. "huh, you really took me by surprise there,"  she does throw some strong punches.

you knew his eyes were focused onto yours, so you adverted your gaze somewhere else. "i  did  tell you"

throwing a glare at him, you hissed at him, "still! i'm pretty sure yo-" 

"your hands are bruised now," he sighed, crawling back onto a proper seating position and helped you to do so too. still holding onto your wrists, he tilted it around to see how bad they looked like but you shoved your hands away, rubbing it to ease the pain. 

"your fault, your intelligence made me do this," you frowned.

he coughed out a laugh, telling you that he already knew you were going to lose, resulting in you grabbing the thing closest to you, which was the book he had on one of the boxes, and threw it towards him.

it was no surprise that he caught it without a blink of an eye, and he heard you mumbling a 'show off'.

"it's rude to throw a book, you know," he 'scolded' you.

"not when the book belongs to someone who's rude," you answered him back with an angered tone. 

black tried to identify the parts of him which were rude, only to find none, but if it was about him doing those things then he considered it. 

"speaking of books, you seem to be in character," 

"in character?" he cocked his head, hair flopping to the side.

"american psycho, right? didn't read the book, but from what i've seen from the movie, this man fucks some ladies and murders them once they finish fucking," you remember telling yourself that you would always be careful with men when you finished watching the movie, but look how at how the tables have turned. 

with a face of amusement, he held up a hand with the fingers folded, "technically, i haven't fucked you.yet," he held a finger up, "and i'm not planning to kill you right after we fuck," he held another finger up. bringing his hand back into the normal position, he made a tiny pout with his mouth,(without the sad face) mumbling "ooh i haven't used that word in a long time,"

"still, you're a murderer and you have sex," you stood up, only realising that you had forgotten about your uploading task, so you scoot past him to finish up your task. 

you heard him scoffing out a laugh as you were finishing up your task. sighing in relief, you checked your screen on the your sleeve to check the task progress only to see it blank with those tv distortion lines, and words displaying:  head to comms to fix task display.

"huh, what happened at comms," black heard you mumble out, so he checked his screen to see that the panel for hacking onto the comms system had been activated.  _ ah, she must've accidentally pressed onto it while she was on top of me. _

"let's go then," black packed his book and fixed his hair from the previous messy hair you put on him.

"but i don't know how to fix it...." you admitted in embarrassment, rubbing your hands in nervousness. 

"that's fine, i'm doing that," 

and so you both headed towards the comms room, and there you both also saw pink and brown going towards the same room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the slow updates


	10. ten | let’s play my game

_ comms _

"didn't expect you both to come here too!" brown exclaimed, actually looking surprised. pink, who you noticed was slightly shorter than black, but taller than brown and you, added, "we've met some of the others but they had long tasks and we're both already done with them," 

leaving the three of you outside the room, a forgotten task- not the association's task but it is related- dinged into brown's mind. "oh yeah, i just remembered," he squatted onto the floor, digging into his bag pack. 

upon hearing this, you sort of panicked, so you looked up to the side, only to see black cocking his head slightly with a raised eyebrow and that smile he always had on when he was curious to see what you were up to. in defence, you shook your head in alarm, both of your hands waving in front of your chest as a gesture that you hadn't done anything that would expose him as an imposter.

well, not that you ever got the chance to anyway.

brown hopped onto his feet with a notebook in his hands, "i'll be up early tomorrow morning so i won't get to see you on time so-," he handed you the notebook, to which you receive reluctantly because you could feel black analysing every single one of your movements.

"could you write some of the instructions for the tasks in electricals? i don't really know how to do some of them.. hehe," he laughed off with the rubbing on the neck habit you noticed he had.

"u-uhm, sure, it might take a while though," you started writing down the things needed to be included in order for him to do the tasks. at the same time, you needed to write something else. 

black adverted his eyes from the notebook you were writing on towards brown's eyes, "you could've asked me, i don't think you'll understand some of the terms she's writing down," he motioned his head towards the notebook you were holding.

a bit of anger ticked you off, though you were about to tell brown that you could change it to simpler words, he totally ignored your words, and instead listened to black's. you would've done the same to be honest, black was intimidating somehow. 

"ah so you can help me the-"

"black! how the hell do you do this thing? i need help" you three heard pink yelling from inside the room.

internally smiling, you continued writing down the instructions and black sighed, getting close to you so you could hear him whispering his warning, "don't get cute,"

with that, he left the two of you. nuisances are annoying, they shouldn't exist. and pink's a real nuisance, he thought. 

"man how'd you do tasks with him? i'd be so scared," brown told you with the  😬 face.

from what seemed to be writing down instructions, you were now writing something completely different. "he's.... helpful. he knows some of the tasks' shortcuts," 

brown hummed in response, and at the other side of the room, black was teaching pink on how to fix the comms error. ducking so that he could show pink a demonstration clearly, he instructed, "all you've got to do is to rotate this thing around till you could hear the signal clearly," 

pink nodded in his sitting position, putting back his headphones. 

was pink playing around him? because just as he was finally walking towards you and brown to stop whatever plans you had on your mind, pink had his headphones out, his head flopped to the side and playing with the wires of the headphones. 

"sorry sir, i still don't know how to do it," pink frowned. 

sir?  that's a nice title to be called as. sitting back on the rolling chair beside pink, he grabbed the headphone and started rotating the thing according to its proximity to the clearest signal. "since when have you started calling me sir?" black scoffed a laugh. 

"just now," a playful tone held onto pink's voice, "do you not like it? you're the leader after all,"

"in this mission we're only to say our code names, in case you have forgotten,"

humming in response, pink added, "say, black," he went closer to black's uncovered ear, while the other one was focusing on the signals, "have you fucked white yet?" 

oh?

"of course not,"  _ not literally, and not yet.  _ "i'm not here to lose a job," 

somewhat shocked, pink replied with, "that's a shame. with the money and reputation you have, what is there to lose?"

that was true. losing this job wouldn't completely destroy black's life. "i actually enjoy working here a lot," 

"huh, i see,"

standing up, black kept the headphone back into its original position. maybe stalling white's plan wasn't so bad, there was something else black decided to do. despite already finishing fixing the comm's signal just in a few seconds, hearing pink's surprising words was... interesting.

"since you brought that up, should i arrange  it  for you?" black stopped in his tracks, a grin plastered on his face.

"i've been waiting for you to stay that," pink grinned back.

"3 a.m, here," black informed him before casually walking towards you and brown again. 

from the side of your eyes, you could see black nearing you so you quickly closed the notebook, and gave it to brown in a little too panicky. "h-here! if you got any other questions, just head to my room tonight," by trying to act normal, you gave him a smile.

with a thank you, brown waved you both a goodbye along with pink, who gave you a wink. caught off guard, a tint of red could be seen on your cheeks. black noticed the sudden change of colour on your cheeks, but decided to ignore it because something funny was up. 

as the two were getting further away, he sighed, his hands in his pockets. letting his head rest to the side, he finally broke the silence between you both. "i didn't want this to be complicated, white," low and quiet, but threatening and venomous. 

_ don't panic don't panic act normal act normal _

"hm?" you gave him a confusing look, forcing yourself an awkward smile.

black never saw you smiling when you both had a conversation, only at times when you were asleep or just now when you both were playing the game.

"i have to assume he's gonna read that," you couldn't tell whether him not talking with his eyes focused on you bothered you, since he normally talk with eye contact, or whether your next 'reward' would be painful. your predictable plan might be a help, you hope. brown had to see it, who wouldn't look at their notebook when someone had just written on it? and if he reads it, he'll tell pink. and it'll spread out. yes.

"read wha-oomgh!" your vision instantly turned blurry and black, and the last few sounds you could only make sense of was the muffled noise of the door shutting, the feeling of strong arms resting you onto a chair, and the bruising pain on the side of your neck- and then everything went straight empty. 

_ " connect the wires according to the ROYGBIV rule, with red being first and violet being last," _

the deep calming voice was still slightly muted to your ears, but you were able to pick up a few words. the tension in your head seemed to be slowly fading away, together with your blurred vision. what stood strong was the pain at the side of your neck, so your first instinct was to hold a palm on it, slowly rubbing to lessen the pain. 

" _only press the panel once the arrow is perpendicular to it_ ,"

the voice wasn't far, probably right in front of you. 

" _when fixing the lights it's better to_ \- oh, what's this?"

as he read the words: ' _black is the imposter. tell everyone asap!!_ ',  you perked up in your seat, eyes wide and your heart pumping a little too quickly. the rolling chair in front of you sat black, who had brown's notebook in his hands.

upon hearing the noise from your chair, he lowered the notebook, head cocking to the side. "ah, the sleeping beauty's awake," 

your eyes were too focused on the notebook he was holding,  _ how did he get it? did he... _

"you...you killed brown...?" death was something you didn't want to hear. 

tapping onto the notebook, he said, "nope. i simplytook it from the table when he was taking out the trash. that boy has to learn to be aware of his surroundings," 

setting the notebook aside, he grabbed onto one of the many books he had brought with him to space; which was the book that had a character you thought that was similar to him; american psycho.

the sounds of him flipping through the pages of the book reduced the silence of the room. while you thought that that was weird, since normally he'd do  something else,  you noticed that he had shut the doors, and had switched off the lights. maybe his kind were able to see through the dark, you told yourself.

"and how am i suppose to know that what you're telling me is true?" a worried expression sat on your face, sitting straight from the slumped position you had before. 

black gave you words of reassurance, still having his eyes fixated at the book. "you can see for yourself once the door opens, and," this time, he advised you with a smile playing on his lips, though he had his head down, you could still see curve movement of the mouth, "i would advise you to be more worried about yourself,"

your heartbeat started to pick up its pace, what would he do to you now? maybe you could prepare yourself for  it  later since he's reading his book, but you don't remember seeing him reading his book by flipping through the pages in less than a second- 

task.  you had just remembered you needed to finish uploading the data, and then fix the wires, and then do the alignments. your hand hurriedly went through the pockets of your suit to fetch your id card so that you could at least do one of those tasks- which happened to be uploading data since it was in this room- but all your hand could touch was food wrappers and etcetera. 

"f-fuck where did it go-" you stood up, hand wandering around your suit. 

black finally looked up from his book, "there is no need to be panicked. while you were fast asleep, i had spent my time wisely by finishing your tasks with your id card," he pointed towards your id card on top of the desk, "and," he lifted the book, to which you noticed he had a finger in between the pages as if to leave a bookmark, "by finishing this book,"

the last four words he told you gave you a slight pang of danger. if reading wasn't his plan for being stuck in this room, then....

he stood up, the atmosphere suddenly turning suffocating. tapping the book against his palm, he took few steps towards you and since the chair behind you left no space for you to walk backwards, you stood still; but slightly shivering.

"since we've played  your  game just now, shall we play  mine? " you knew that when he had that same alluring yet menacing tone he had back at the security room, things were about to get dirty.

handing the book to you, he made it obvious for you to not lose to page he had his finger on. you looked down at the book as he slowly started circling you. "game...?" 

he hummed, "mhm, a game. but before we get to that, i wonder, did my first warning not frighten you?"

"well, i was just doing whatever one would do when they're about to get killed...so we all can live," you mumbled the last few words. 

"live? though chances are low?" he chuckled lowly.

"yeah, you think i wanna die just like that?" 

"no, but i didn't think you wanted  everyone  to survive. except for brown since you both seemed to have bonded a lot despite the few days we've been here," 

you could only nod slowly at that, so he continued. "would it change your mind if i said that," tucking your hair behind you ear, he inched downwards so that his head was closer to your ear, "some others might also have this sexual desire for you?"

shocked, you turned your head to the side to meet his eyes, "what-?"

standing straight back up, he laughed, "you'd be surprised at the things i'd found in their rooms,"

"things? what things?"

"you'll find out if you look through  our room," at the same time, he wondered the reactions of his crewmates when they see that their 'things' were gone. thinking about it never fails to make him laugh. 

"now, shall we start playing my game?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there was a red eye reference...


	11. eleven | reading competition‼️

from behind, he slid his hand from the back of your waist to the front and now standing in front of you, he had his other hand on your waist so that both hands were now holding it.

hitching a breath, you looked down just to avoid his gaze. "a-nd the rule is?"

"all you have to do is to clearly read the lines i've highlighted in the book while i...," he dragged his hands lower down to your hips as if to tell you what he was implying; you nodded reluctantly. well, you did see this coming.

a bit confused of the main objectives of the game, you asked, "wait, so how does one win?"

"if you manage to finish reading all the lines i have highlighted without missing a word, sentence, or without jumbling out the words, or stop reading for a maximum of 2 seconds, you win. if not, i win,"

he added again, "so every 2 seconds of stalling a chance gets removed,"

a thought came across you mind. you shot your head up with a confusing expression on your face. "is that even possible?" furrowing your eyebrows, you thought that 1) you're still very new to sex, 2)how does one read clearly and fluently without making any of these mistakes while someone does the 'thing' ?

"it definitely is, and since you are still a beginner, i'll be giving you 10...no," thats too many, "7 chances,"

"why not just give me 10?"

"that's too many,"

"but like you said i'm still a beginner,"

he hummed,"... sure but the more mistakes the faster it gets,"

confused at the meaning behind faster and contemplating for a moment, you agreed to his rules so that this whole thing can be done quickly.

he continued, "so, like before, the winner gets to do whatever they want with the loser," a low quiet laugh followed after, "though the results are...predictable,"

you threw an attempted glare at his smiling face, only to leave you more irritated. "what will the lady wish for?" he arched an eyebrow, excited to hear your wish if you were the winner.

thinking hard, he threw you a bunch of ideas such as "kill myself?" and "tell everyone i'm the imposter?" and "stop this 'sexual' fling we're having?" you tried thinking of the best idea because black seemed really honest about doing whatever you wanted him to do if you win.

"what about killing each and every single one of your species and then killing yourself?" at first, you debated about this since whoever works at the space association must've at least killed or injured his kind of species, and the fact that he's one of the specialist members of the whole space association, he must've had killed a lot of his kind.

looking up at him, the smug smile he always had plastered on his face changed into something you could no longer read. "what a confident request"for one who's going to lose.

"now," in a blink of an eye, his book that was once in your hands were now on his and because of being too focused on the tension when he was at the back of you just now, he had unzipped your baggy suit resulting in it easily dropping onto the floor as he swiftly took it off.

kneeling so that he could free you from the suit, he eyed you, muttering a "cute" as he saw you wearing some cheap anime merch with a pair of plain shorts.

"wh-?" you were too caught up in the moment to not realised that the book was already back in your hands, and the next thing was his hand grabbing you by the waist and roughly pulling you back so that you both were sat onto the rolling chair; you, on top of his lap but your back facing him.

wiggling in your seat was useless due to his strong hands wrapping your waist to keep you in place. "we haven't even started and you're already backing out?" he moved his head near your shoulder to see your face, and turning your head to the side, you saw the smuggish smirk on him. winning will bring that grin away.

"again, i'm still new to this," you tried to keep your composure by making a fake cough. flipping to the page he had marked awkwardly, you asked, "uh..do i start reading now?"

nodding, he let out a soft "go on,"

as his hands slowly crawled to your thighs, and while his soft, smooth touches did send you shivers, you took deeper breaths so that it was easier to control your calmness (though u sure af didnt have one rn)

_"i wait until she's seen the nail gun...and the gloved hands to scream, 'what the fuck are you doing with robert hall?'_ " you recited the first line while his hands were still making patterns around your thighs.

" _efforlessly i'm leaping in front of her, blocking her escape, knocking her unconscious with four blows to the head from the nail gu-_ what the fuck..?" though you did expect to find some graphic content in this book, you found yourself cringing at this line.

"9"black announced, who has already predicted to cut out a chance at this particular sentence.

_shit_

" _i drag her back into the living room, laying her across the floor over a white cotton sheet, and then stretch her arms out, placing her hands flat on thick wooden boards, palms up, and nail three fingers on each hand to the woo-_ "

"8" he interrupted, causing you to flick your head rather harshly.

"what?! how it is correct-" you tried pointing him the line on the book, to which he corrected you with, "it's _three fingers on each hand, at random_ ," he emphatically the last two words.

"... whatever,"

" _this causes her to regain consciousness and she starts screamin-_ ," his hand travelled through the gap of your shorts, finding its way to your panty. you quickly get back into finishing reading the word before 2 seconds or else it gets to 7 chances, " _g_ ,"

with your breath now a bit shaky, you hung your head down so that it'd be easier to calm it, " _after i've sprayed mace into her eyes, mouth, into her nostrils, i place a ralph lauren coat over her head, which drowns out her screams,_ "

as he started rubbing it through the piece of fabric, you tried to move your legs closer together in an attempt to lessen the pleasure, but his feet was quickly put into a position where his and your feet got locked together, spreading it so that it was wide and easily accessible.

the rush movement caused you to jumble our your sentences, so he again announced the current chances you had, "6"

_fUck_

you decided to speed read the rest of the book, or you hoped you could do it because he had stopped you from doing so, "i don't remember asking you to rap for me," cocking his head, he stopped his rubbing movements and told you a "5"

"but i didn't do any mistakes soooo,"

"i told you to read it _clearly_ ,"

_oh right, he did._

you made a tsk sound before continuing but at the same time, he ripped your panties while the shorts was still. this startled you so you tried hopping off him due to the tingly feeling but his other hand that was holding your waist only toughens, roughly pulling you closer to him and his head went to your ears, mouth letting out a raspy whisper, "the game isn't over yet,"

"while i'm being kind, you should get back to reading it," as he instructed you, he shoved the panties out of the way, before circling your p#ssy in a rather rough way; what's more was that his fingers were such experts in doing it as if he had done this many times (which is correct)

trying to gather enough breath to continue reading the book, you unknowingly slammed a hand against his thigh, gripping it. " _i occasionally stab at her breasts- accidentally slicing off one of her nipples through the bra_ ,"

contrasting to the movie, the book was surely very gory and graphic. you were never a big fan of this type of genre, your friend back on earth urged and forced you to watch it with her (though most of the time you had your eyes covered up)

though you felt uneasy reading these violent words, continuing was the only option. " _i take advantage of her helpless state and force her mouth open and with the scissors cut out her tongue, throw it against the wall_ ,"

your panting got faster as his other hand that was holding you tight on the waist found its way up to the bra. gulping, you continued. " _blood gushes out of her mouth and i have to hold he-_ " you finished the sentence with a moan, slapping a hand over your mouth when you realised this. grinning, he told you the current score, "4," then continued giving you wet kisses around your neck while occasionally sucking the spots to leave bruised marks where it couldn't be seen by others.

this continued for sometime, with the only things that can be heard clearly coming out from your mouth were gasps and whimpers, due to him rubbing your clit, while his mouth played around your neck and shoulder area, and his other hand now unclipping your bra, squeezing your boobs as the fingers rubbed the nipple. 3 set of 2 seconds were gone, with him announcing "3,2,1," but quickly you tried continuing the next sentence, only to fail finishing the first word because now, his fingers that were one rubbing your clit started pushing itself inside you, and unready, you tried pushing his hand away.

this only resulted in him letting out a quiet, "0", before getting up with swiftly turning you around so that you were face to face, his hands supporting under your thighs as you instinctively wrapped your legs around him, with the book falling flat onto the ground. not breaking the kissing-on-neck thing, he walked over to the table and used his hand to slide the things aside, with some clanging onto the floor.

placing you on the table, your mouth let out a groan when your back roughly dropped onto the table. just as you wanted to get up, both of his hands pushed you against your shoulder, making your back slammed onto the table once again, with you letting out another grunt.

with his head in close proximity with yours, your breathing pick up its space, your head turning to the side while his was tilted, with a raised eyebrow and a devil-like smirk. "the game may be over, but," voice low and hoarse, his eyes wavered around you, "a winner gets his prize,"

sucking the side of your jaw, his hand slid down to your oversized tshirt, tearing it and then throwing it to the side, leaving you with your bra and shorts.

fuck, you really liked that shirt. though you wanted to scold him about how he shouldn't have tore it like that, lewd noises were only coming out from your mouth as he roughly cupped your boob with his large hand, his wet lips slowly trailing its way to your neck.

instinctively, you grabbed onto his hair, playing with it(and he loved it). "ah-" you moaned somewhat between pain and pleasure, arching your back due to his fingers pinching your nipples, leaving it aching and sore.

"t-hat hur-"your hands tried pushing his hand away, but without sparing a look at you, both of his hand interlocked with yours, each hand beside your head as he still continued leaving purple marks around your neck, now finding its way to your boobs.

he stopped for a while, his eyes fixated at your skin as he admired it, "for the record," he placed the tip ofhis sharp nose on your boob, enjoying your scent with eyes closed. "you taste amazing," his tongue then circled around your nipple, before he spoke out again, "i might actually consider going non-vegan,"

somewhat frozen, your mind spoke out 'im gonna die'. the chances of him devouring you are pretty high now, you thought.

one of his hands that was still interlocked with yours went down to your shorts and unlike what he did to your tshirt and panties, he slid his under the fabric, giving you no warning as he pushed two fingers inside you.

startled, you slapped both of your hands to your mouth to muffle out your moans. he looked up for a moment, "why won't you let me hear you?" he laughed, taking both of your hands and slamming it above you, accidentally leaving a dent on the table. "oops," he muttered before sucking hard on your nipple, but extra hard.

gritting your teeth was pointless, you could say that parts of him were good at teamwork; fingers showing no mercy against your now wet pussy, mouth leaving bruised, sore marks around your upper body, and a strong hand keeping your hands in place, which somehow made the situation more...intense, you might say.

before he purposely dropped you onto the floor, making you slightly limp and panting, he checked the time left for the door to open on his screen; 4 minutes.

"tasty," he purred when he licked his fingers drenched in your cum, in a slow-mo type of way.

looking down at you for a moment, he scoffed at the sight before walking towards the area where he had helped you to upload the data, with a nonchalant face; as if like he had not just had 'small' sex with you. "if you're not careful, you might end up like the girl in the book, but make it sci fi," he joked, well maybe.

"right on time," he waved the pen drive towards you, picking up whatever he had shoved onto the floor.

"you should get dressed...." dragging the word, his eyes inspected your torn clothes scattered on the floor. "i guess a suit would work just fine," he laid your suit next to you, while you sat in a way that would cover your body, still panting.

then he cleaned up the table, placing the machines and equipments back into its original place. when he saw that you were still sitting down, even though he had given you the suit to put on, he asked, "why, do you want others to see you like this?"

"let them," you look up at him, meeting his eyes with a glare, "let them see what you had just done to me, imposter," you scoffed out the word imposter.

amused, he ducked so that you both were now height-to-height. "that's a shame," he smiled, putting a strand of hair behind your ear, "i was actually joking. the rest of them are already asleep," then he walked towards the door, pressing some buttons on the panel.

"fuck you," you muttered, only now starting to put on the suit and the feeling of rough fabric touching against your skin without no casual clothing inside you was very uncomfortable.

"soon," he grinned as the door finally opened. "ladies first," he gestured towards the door, and you grumpily walked outside, purposely bumping into his hand so that it hit the wall beside.

and the day ended like the other time when this happened, first aid kits and you complaining about him destroying your clothes (which he promised he'd buy as many things you want when you reach earth,that is if you survive )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lMao i had this in mydream so UH DON JUDGE


	12. twelve | the devil’s hour

[corridor to comms]

3 a.m, the time which pink was most excited for today. too excited actually, that he decided to take off 20 minutes early. being away from earth made him, (and most of the crew), sex-sick. thanks to his wonderful leader, he was able to have some fun.

awake and enthusiastic, (while the others were asleep), he was already thinking of wild scenarios.

nearing the comms, muffled words as if like they were digitalised, caused him to stop right before the entrance of the room.

he hid beside the entrance though he wasn't sure why, but the sound of a woman story telling and a man's voice who would come occasionally confused him.

[now at comms]

slowly, he peeped into the room only to see that there was no one at all, but a pair of headphones lying on the table as if it had been used but not put back to its original place. out of curiosity, he walked towards the seats, eyeing the environment around him in case of any threats, before sitting down and putting on the headphone; one side if the ear covered while the other was only slightly covered so that he was able to know wether you were approaching or not.

while he expected to listen to more storytellings, a lewd voice caused his eyes to widen, together with the voice of the man who happens to be his leader and the organiser of this 3 a.m. sex session.

_what the fuck? is this white... having sex with black? wait- so-_

random, confused thoughts flooded his mind. while the aggressive sounds did taunt him to rush back into his room, the graphic and violent words you had mentioned taunted him more.

"i see that you're here early," a voice close behind him spoke out, causing him to take the headphone off hurriedly and clumsily. he turned to the back and stood up in panic, his heart pumping a bit too loudly.

breath shaky and skin quickly covering itself in sweat in an air conditioned room, he tensed up. "b-black, you were the one who k-killed yellow?" the cool, cocky and smug pink who was always looking down on the people below him was now shaking in panic, and while he had killed many of black's species back in the lab on earth with no mercy; skinning them alive so that he could laugh at them as they scream, or making the alien-kids to watch their parents getting tortured to death, this was different.

this, who somehow was set freely to walk on earth due to being left un-captured, who somehow had a high reputation for himself and respected by many, many influential members and high officials, who somehow is the to-be-appointed administrator for japan's space association, turned out to be the imposter who has been a threat to the mission lately- and supposedly the one who will be responsible for pink's death.

unlike those locked and strapped aliens back on earth where he could easily play and conduct some experiments however he wants to them, this one was actually free, meaning he can't kill him; not to mention that in those yearly physical examinations which high officials of the global space association take part in, black has always won and the secret was his inhumane power.

"y-you... you were the one who killed yellow-?" pink gulped, there were no places to run; the exit(/entrance) was blocked by black, behind him stood the comms operations, and at the sides were just dead ends. he could only let his hands wander around the table behind him, trying to find a weapon.

black made a questioning look, furrowed eyes plus those pouty mouths and head looking up, making a 'hmm face', "did i?"

pink couldn't even take time to process the next few events because black, who was seemingly a few metres away from him was now in front of him, had stabbed pink's left hand with his sharpened knife deep into the table, making it almost impossible to take it out unless one was strong. not to say pink was weak, but in this situation, he was.

"what the fuck-!" he shrieked in pain, attempting to set himself free by using his unharmed hand to take it off, but it only resulted in more groans, and more blood flowing out along his hand, dripping onto the floor.

"how wonderful," black gave a smile to the groaning pink, "it's nice to see you in their state right now," he took the knife back out, leaving a clean huge slice on pink and causing him to drop to floor but before he could, black roughly grabbed onto his hair, slamming his head against the table.

pink hitched a breath when he saw the knife that had sliced a hole on his hand was directly pointing towards his eyes. while his futile effort on grabbing onto black's fastened grip which was now around his neck, black slowly moved the knife lower down his body to make a straight cut through the suit. "how does it feel like..."

when the line was done, he tore the suit off him, revealing pink's toned body which was going to become a canvas for black to paint on. "to end up like them?"

he flipped pink over who let out a grunt as his fave was now slammed right on the table, back facing black. "st-stop! if my dad knows about this, he'll-"

"he'll what? sue me?" black laughed, bending down so he could whisper to him, "since that you're part of this mission, it doesn't look like he cares for you,"

confused, and of course, in pain, pink groaned out a "h-huh-?"

laughing, black used his free hand to caressed pink's well styled hair, "poor boy..." he purred. they are indeed very clueless of the main reason why they were sent here.

he yanked pink's head back, "now that i think of it, you sure did pick up your father's bad habits," the sudden remembrance of pink's father, who was also one of the high officials, but for korea's space association. he has always seen black as a threat due to black being able to get promotes from an only one of japan's high officials space association to an administrator for japan, and also globally.

"i might have to punish the father for not teaching his son the correct things,"

pleading, while in a chokehold position, pink said,"please- i'm sorry but please i'll do whatever...spare us just this once-"

black found himself chuckling once again, "you? talking about sparing? tell me, those 'alien' children you and your father murdered, did you even try to listen to their pleads?"

while pink kept quiet at that, the cut was burning. "to think that you'd thought someone would actually organise a sex-session for you...hungry for sex aren't you?" in all honesty, black could relate to the last sentence.

"hold still", pink didn't listen of course, still wiggling and struggling from black's grip. somewhat _____, black stabbed his already blood-stained knife at the back of pink's shoulder, who let out a choked scream with eyes squeezing shut. "what the fuck!" he grunted over his breath, finding it unbelievable that this was how his death looked like.

"something sharp..." black eyed the room. now that his only knife was keeping pink still, he needed a replacement. the options were: pink's long fingernails which he had just noticed or the penknife in the pencil holder on the table. and the chosen one was obvious.

"this wasn't part of my plan but," he took the knife back out of pink's shoulder, blood flooding out of the deep cut, "your struggles made me do it," by that, he grabbed onto the already badly injured hand, admiring pink's sharp, manicured nails before chopping one of them; the middle finger.

this was probably the loudest scream during this playtime. tears started to flow out of pink's eyes, making a puddle on the table which had his head rest on; his face wet from it.

at the sounds of pink's whining, he inserted the knife back into its rightful spot; the shoulder, and then holding the finger close to himself, analysing it. "it's a shame that such pretty hands belong to an ugly soul,"

holding the finger as if like it was a pen, he applied a force onto it against pink's bare skin, slowly moving it against the skin; each movements drawing out blood. pink tried distracting himself with whatever he could from the pain, but he noticed how his finger was moving in a certain pattern; chatscters.

"i'll make sure to make it quick if you manage to guess this correctly," black referred to the characters he had carved on pink's back.

in this situation, it didn't matter if he died. what pink wanted was this pain being gone. a quick death death might be the only option.

"hungr-y for sex!" pink screamed, "it's hungry for sex now just fucking do it!"

crossing his arms, black made a hmm face. "almost there...but not quite. you simplified it though," this statement made pink's heart drop, already having enough of this misery. "it's actually 34+35,"

"now, i've got a surprise for you," he fished out his phone, which was definitely a ___ item for this mission. but thanks to his god-like coding skills, he had created a bypass system to the skeld's security system. so this was how he was the only person to have a phone( and probably other tech devices inside his bag he had brought along )

dialling the only number in his contacts, he talked in fluent japanese, making pink confused.

" _hello sir akira_ ," the recipient greeted black.

"hey waashu, is it ready?"

" _yes, shall i put him on live now_?"

"mhm,"

with that, he ended the call, connecting the phone through the cables of the huge screen in front of him and pink. while assembling, he brought up a short conversation to amuse pink who was still seated onto the chair, back bent and his head and upper torso lying restlessly on the table.

"i'm sure you miss this person,"

he took pink's grunt as a response, and judging by how weak pink looked like, he said, "he'll make you energised," he placed a hand on pink's back somewhat gently, waiting for the screen's response.

when the screen got on, it showed a man older than pink and black's age, confined in an empty room, hands and legs strapped onto the chair.

while pink still couldn't see who that man was due to him being stabbed down onto the table, a wide grin appeared on black's face to see the man on the screen. "ah general kim!" he happily exclaimed, his voice slightly triggering general kim's consciousness, slowly making him regain his senses.

eyes still blurry and voice groggy, general kim let out a cough, lifting his head up. "wh..what..." when his eyes had finally adjusted to the surroundings, he shot up in panic, attempting to set himself free by wiggling through the ropes. "what the... let me out!!" he shouted to whom black assumed was his butler who was standing beside the camera before he saw black's appearance on the screen projected on the plain white wall in front of him.

"chief akira?! wh..what is the meaning of this!?" he roared out in anger.

"well general, you're about to watch a wonderful performance that i prepared specially for you. with a special guest, i present you...your beloved son!" black gestured towards pink enthusiastically , only realising that he was still stuck on the table, "oh hold on," he nonchalantly took out the knife with pink quickly groaning and putting his non-wounded hand at the shoulder spot where blood was spluttering out, throwing his back against the chair in pain. "there he is," black informed general kim, smiling.

pink squinted his eyes, trying to see who was on the screen until perking up in panic when he saw his father held captive, but black gently put both of his hands onto pink's shoulder, pushing him down so he couldn't get up.

despite pink's continuous 'dad!' or things like 'please let him go you can just kill me but not him please!', black gave no attention to that but instead talked over his words, "i was actually telling your son about how alike you both are....,"

"wh...," general kim was only left speechless at the situation his family (excluding the wife of course) right now, "alike?"

"mm, like father like son. the last time i went to visit the experiment lab, your son was the person in charge of the experiments. doing all sorts of things to the poor creatures, leaving them in agony and so on....just like how you were back in the days, no?"

pink was already crying when he had an idea of what black was implying. "back in the days...? i stopped doing that years ago!"

"mm yeah, because your son has taken over your spot," black ruffled pink's hair, "let me ask, have any of your experiments gone wrong?"

"no.."

"really? i checked your records and it said that one of them have resulted in making an escapee...around 12 years ago i presume?"

furrowing his eyebrows, general kim tried to recall the memory in hopes of black setting him free, "i dont...i don-," it all clicked when black hinted towards the long scar on the left side of his face, specifically across his brows towards the bottom of his eyes, "oh god, you're.. you're him-" how could he not realise it sooner?

laughing, black applaud for him, "bingo. and what i'm about to do will be the same, except that the person won't manage to have the luck of escaping of course. fun fact, i was actually planning to do this once i arrive on earth, so waashu," black referred to his butler, "and i could do it while you both are in the same room. it's a shame that your som had thought that i would organise a session for him to have sex with my partner,"

in shock that black actually told general kim about this, pink quickly widened his eyes in fear, attempting to defend himself, "wait dad! please i was only jok-"

"shut up!" his father shouted at pink, leaving him and also black, stunned, "because of you, we're stuck in this situation when we could've tried avoiding it if it was on earth! fuck, i knew i should've gotten rid of you when she died! and fuck, i thought letting you go for this mission will make my life easier but this is what i get! you stupid idiot son of a whore!"

"i.." pink looked at his father in disbelief, slowly dropping his head down and blinking his tears away with surprised eyes, suddenly ignoring the pain that was bothering him.

what the fuck? black thought. this wasn't what he had expected, in fact, he didn't like this situation. he would prefer it if the two begged like crazy so their lives could be spared, but the father who secretly despised his son ever since he was born? he always get a bit emotional over things like this.

the room was now really quiet. "um, wow, that was a bit of a surprise," black had already thought of a new decision, "it actually made me think of sparing pin-"

"just kill us! kill me or him or whatever but just let us die already!" pink shouted while bawling his eyes out, making those gasping noises when one cries too much.

black made a noise of agreement, before looking at pink's father on the screen, "look at that, he was just begging for his life and now he seeks death. an awful person, as well as a father, aren't you, general kim?"

"you can't compare an awful person like me to a monster like you," general kim hissed back, "fucking aliens,"

"hm, then i might as well act like one," he finished his sentence with a sly grin, before shifting his gaze towards his butler, "that's enough for tonight. make sure i can hear him clearly," black instructed his butler, who took note of what he meant.

pink didn't share a single glance towards his father ever since the rant, and did not spare him a look right before the live got cut.

"tsk," black hissed, actually annoyed, "i was planning to dice your fingers but this just had to happened"

maybe it was lucky that his father said that, or else pink's in real pain, though he already is now.

"any last words?" black took a harsh grip onto pink's hair, pulling it back and holding his knife right beside pink's neck.

hesitantly, pink managed to choke out the words " cover the words on my back," he aint gonna die with some embarrassing but true words on his back.

"mk," and without any warning or whatsoever, just right when pink finishes his last 'wish', the knife swiftly went across his neck, blood splattering out quite aggressively due to the tension before his head plopped clumsily onto the table.

the failed torture ended with black keeping his promise by scribbling the words on pink's back, moving his knife against it in all sorts of patterns that would cover the words, humming his favourite tune on the way back into his room and then turning on the security systems back into normal.


	13. thirteen | ‘cya’n

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG i totally forgot to update chapter four so YALL HAVE TO GO BACK AND READ IT TO UNDERSTAND A FEW MORE THINGS OK

"nice, i get to adopt a dog in space," you rolled your eyes, sighing as black was still keeping you on sight for the past few days- well, ever since 'that'.

black, who was currently walking beside you on the way to shields so you could divert the power, had a finger held close to his nose, almost touching, while reading a book. you had no idea what the title was unlike american psycho since it was in english, but he was now reading a book in japanese.

"technically, we're working in pairs, and second," he turned to look at you, slightly looking down because of the height difference, "a dog's mightier than a mere cat,"

if there's one thing he hated about being an 'alien', it's the ability of having such strong sense of smelling things. "god, why hasn't anyone found the body yet?" he mumbled with a scrunched nose.

that was probably the first time you've ever seen him somewhat disturbed, though you couldn't really catch his words. "wha? a cat?" with squinting eyes and knitted eyebrows, you asked him, confused.

"mmm," he purred, closing the book rather dramatically since you were both now close to approaching shields, "a cat," back on earth a few weeks ago when he had to give a lecture to a class on astrophysics, he 'accidentally' looked across a student's phone and thanks to his sharp eyesight, despite the brightness of the phone decreased to almost 0, it displayed a video of a woman dressed in a 'sexy' costume, or so he thought, with cat props like the ears, tails, so on.

while the lecture was for only that daybecause he was called there to motivate the students and to givea speech, he surely got himself a lot of fans- and of course they wanted to have fun with him. thinking about that scenario now, it'd be wonderful if you had replaced them, in those costumes. except for the killing part.

as you were diverting the power to shields, he was standing right beside you, as if he was observing the way you were doing it. and that made youuncomfortable. "um, can you like not look? i'm tryna focus here,"

"go ahead, i'm just looking,"

"yes but your attention is disturbing me,"

"then i'll just look from afar~" he dragged the words in a tune, walking backwards and continuing observing you.

you approved of that although you would've preferred if he doesn't look at all, but "mk,"

to what seemed like 30 minutes for black, he asked, "do you need help? what's taking you so long?"

"i'm almost," your voice went up a tone higher, and letting out a heavy sigh when you has finished the last bit, "okay...done," another sigh followed with him approaching you.

"has the training gone bad over the years? how were you able to score full marks when you're taking too much time?"

fuck, this was why you didn't want him to check on how you did your tasks. and while you had the image of an imposter for him ever since that day, you had just remembered that he was a specialist in the association. "uhm well- as if you co- HEY! what the hell are you doing-?" you tried to push him off when he undid your task completely.

"what the hell-"

"here's a trick," he interrupted you, and then doing your task and at the same time explaining the points so that you could follow, "and there. plain and simple,"in contrast of your jaw-to-floor mouth, he was smiling, checking the panel on his sleeves. "exactly one minute, hm,"

just as you were about to tell him off, dark blue ran towards you both, panting, "you've got to see this,"

already having an idea of what you were about to see, you gave a wary look towards black, who cocked an eyebrow at you, a sly grin plastering on his face.

[comms]

"i was going to press the report button but i needed someone else to see this too and you both were the closest-," dark blue explained in the room, his voice echoing out as you and black stood at the entrance, still in shock, except that black was acting.

when dark blue wasn't focusing on you both, black had his hands on his knee so that he could tell you in a whisper, "i'm afraid that could also happen to you," you still had your hands on your mouth from the shock you had earlier while he neared his head towards your ear, "but don't you worry, i'll be sure to make it special,"

with that, he caressed your hair, before heading towards the body and dark blue.

you totally forgot about the first death on board: purple. and you totally forgot that black kills and not just have 'sex'. but this, purple's death was nothing close to painful compared to pink's death. you've been doing daily activities and living under the same roof with a beautiful monster, but his actions? not so beautiful.

"why did the imposter murder pink in such a.. way? and not purple?" dark blue asked in disgust, finding himself in disbelief that a person could die in such a painful death.

nearing the body, taking careful steps so that his shoes won't be dirtied by the puddle of blood as well as some of the strings of skins on the floor, everything was what he expected except for the part where the heart was located; pink's heart was gone. i don't remember carving his heart out of him...

"don't you think that the first death was obviously made by a creature since there's like a perfect circlish hole in his body? but this one," dark blue examined the many scratches and deep thin holes on pink's body, "it's as if he used a knife to look more like a human, if that make sense. but then," dark blue pointed towards the heart area, "it's gone. it probably...ate it..." he silently gagged at the sight.

"that would make sense," black approved of dark blue's small deduction, "but what would you say about how he got into this state?"he's curious about dark blue's answers.

"i don't know, revenge? i mean, it's an alien. it's trying to kill everyone on this ship, but i'm just confused on why his death's way deadlier than purple,"

"perhaps the 'alien' had more time to have fun with this human, while for purple he was in a bit of a rush," black suggested, knowing damn well that yellow had killed purple, but the rush part was indeed true.

"oh right! cyan was there so the imposter probably had to retreat,"

without further ado, black told the two to prepare themselves so they could make a run for the emergency room, before pressing on the report button followed by the countdown.

_[skipping the meeting because my mind cant think of thinfs to put in the meeting lol_ ]

the meeting ended with everyone approving of the skip option, to lower the risk of killing off an innocent. while there were supposed to be only two reported deaths, a change of event happened when the body of orange, whose body got frozen and skin tightened so tight that his body represented the human skeleton, floating in space lifelessly.

red came out of the meeting room with small tears, admittedly saying that it was fun to mess around with orange as dark blue comforted him. the main suspects of whatever incidents that had happened in the skeld, cyan and yellow, gave each other confusing looks as orange was right with them.

everyone had parted their ways to their tasks, leaving only you, black, orang and cyan. before you approached the other two, you gave a look to black that said 'you killed him didn't you?'

"oh please, we saw him this morning. he 100% couldn't make it to the emergency room, and that was how," he pointed to the wide window in front of them, showing the dead orange still floating. "he ended up there,"

you hated how he said that as if it was normal to see dead bodies. well, it was for him.

just as you wanted to interrogate him more, a banter between cyan and yellow caught yours and black's attention, causing you both to look over them to see that cyan was suspecting yellow for orange's random death, as they were just with him.

"and what do we have here?" black interrupted the two, particularly cyan because he was the one doing most of the talking.

cyan took a deep sigh, before turning to the approaching black. "okay you see we were literally right with orange, and he disappeared when we were on the run for the emergency room. and orange was behind me so there must be something sus about that. if we keep skipping, the numbers will reduce," he warned the leader, inclining that they should exterminate orange at once.

black wasn't even listening to cyan, instead, he was making a grinning face towards orange, that said: _you consumed his heart, didn't you?_ to which yellow replied with both of his eyebrows raised.

"you know what? maybe you'll stick with yellow and i'll be with white," cyan pulled you towards his sight, making yellow stand beside black. "it's for the better,"

you were so confused with cyan, wanting to tell him that _it's black, what makes you think it's yellow?_ but like he said, it was for the better, maybe sticking with cyan will avoid whatever upcoming consequences you had to face.

black stole a glance at you, cocking his head to the side, making that 'hm?' face. starting to put up an act, his mouth shifted into a small pout, "awh, i was expecting her to accompany me while i do comms. as you know, comms has been a very dangerous place, i wouldn't want to go there with a suspect..." he eyed orange, "i'd be scared,"

irritation started to run through your veins, but yellow had started talking before you could even mock at black's act.

"you're too scared my ass..." yellow scoffed a laugh, "black's sus, a leader shouldn't be scared,"

unexpected, black raised an eyebrow at that, so did cyan and you. _oh, will this how it be..._

a tinge of excitement grew inside black, making him somewhat impatient to the result of this little game. a pang of confusion hit cyan, "we're just gonna head to electricals...." he couldn't finish his task there due to the emergency meeting . you both awkwardly turn back to walk towards the corridor heading to electricals.

"what makes you think it's yellow?" you asked cyan, genuinely confused. as you both continued talking about your suspicions, the other two devils had their own.

eyeing the leaving two, black started the conversation first, "well, how did you do it?"

"tentacles crushed his body against the wall, so he couldn't get up yknow? also, why aren't you using yours to kill? instead of some stupid human kitchen shit,"

"they should die from their own creations, no?"

"well, yes. also, i enjoyed the heart,"

humming as a response, black added, "i suppose you're not actually leaving the two alive?" there was a sneaky suggestion at that sentence, making yellow put up a smirk, "you got it,"

_that's right, he isn't the type to think twice._

with black's tentacle slowly growing and lifting itself up freely into the air through his back, with a press on his panel, the lights went off.

"i don't know, like black is sus, but he's the leader and he's been working in this industry for many years, besides, he's one of the specialist!" cyan groaned in frustration.

that's the thing. you wanted to convince him about black being the imposter, but telling him about having sex with him wasn't what you wanted to say because you felt humiliated by it. the only thing you could say was you saw him venting.

"that makes it frustrating! no one would believe me if i said he was the imposter because he's the leader and-" the whole corridor was dark, and you both weren't even close to approaching electricals.

"shit, it was like this with purple. we better get going- white?" cyan tried to grab your hand, but only to grab nothing but the air through the darkness. "shit shit shit shit!" panic started to arise, with no plan in his blurred mind.

"panicking won't help," a voice too familiar to keep still, so his instinct told him to run, and he followed.

"shit!" cyan ran straight towards the cafeteria, already preparing his hands so he could press the emergency button in an instant.

"white! press the emerg-oof!" he tripped onto the tentacle, falling flat onto the floor but that didn't stop him from moving. he got up in an instant with a grunt, dodging left and right as if he had discovered his ninja mode, even in this unlit room.

he knew yellow was chasing, and what made it unbelievable for yellow was that cyan was unexpectedly quick with his movements, "huh, who knew you could do such things,"

dodging and keeping his stamina on the move were the top priorities for the next 8-10 minutes.

"mmhgh!" your mouth mumbled against the soft,almost wet feeling of black's tentacle, fleeing you back in a speed you would consider that of a rollercoaster. while doing so, it slowly wrapped your body, twirling itself around your figure until it reached the shoulders. leaving the neck area exposed, it continued twirling around your head, making sure that only your nose and eyes were untouched by the tentacle.

once the rollercoaster ride was over, your panic eyes met a smiling black admiring his knife, "don't be afraid," his tentacle brought you closer to him which enabled you to see him more clearly. as soon as he said this, the lights went on. "huh, they're quick," he silently applaud for the crewmates who fixed the lights quickly.

you can now see him clearly, and he was now making eye contact with you, "it's not for you," with that, his tentacle carried you near the end of the cafeteria, now covering your eyes and it was now plain darkness.

_pant,pant,pant_

is he in luck today? cyan was nearing the entrance without getting hit by yellow's tentacle, only a few trips.

the flickering of lights started to occur, making him sigh in relief. now entering the cafeteria, he was able to see black standing right in front of the table where the emergency button was placed.

"black! press the button!! it was yellow, it was really yellow the whole damn time!"

muffling out his laugh, black made an unsure face, putting a hand behind the ear, "i'm sorry?" his other hand however, was behind his back.

"press it! press the but-" what seemed to be the perfect opportunity to get rid of the creature that has been reducing their numbers, turned into something...hopeless.

black opened his arms with an innocent smile plastered on his face, purposely making the knife obvious to cyan.

there was no escape to this, he was too close to stop so if he stalled, he'll either get: stabbed by the knife or stabbed by yellow's tentacle.

and so he ended up like the first one. just as he ran into black's opened arms, black left no time behind and stabbed cyan from the back with no hesitance, his arms forming a hug around cyan.

"wha..what..?" although he was getting limpy, black held him straight up, his hand holding the knife getting blood on. eyes looking towards black, cyan asked him in disbelief, "you...?how-"

black did the same, giving a seemingly warm smile towards cyan, "i wonder..."

but as soon as yellow approached the two, black looked straight at him, his innocent smiling act quickly shifting to a threatening glare towards yellow. he dropped cyan to the floor with no gentleness, leaving him flat on the front with the the injured area slowly expanding the blood on his suit.

"how annoying," black watched cyan as he dropped to the floor. _now i'll have to wait for hours until my next kill_. "can't even kill a mere human?"

with a slight anger and humiliation ticking him off, yellow decided to play it cool, giving those pissed eyes at the dying cyan, "well, wasn't expecting that one," a particular swaying thing caught his attention at the side, so he turned his attention towards that, seeing that you were still being held in captive by black's tentacle, "looks like we've got the targets switched, i'll kill her-"

"no, i'll take care of her," black interrupted yellow, making his eyebrows knitted. black lowered himself into a squat, cocking his head to the side and patted onto cyan's once warmed cheeks, "well, anything you'd like to request?"

"k..ill me.," cyan tried to gather enough voice for him to speak, his mouth already forming a tiny pool of his own blood.

"mm," black stood up with his smile once again, lifting his foot and then pressing onto the knife deeper into cyan in one go, the sounds of his meat against the knife giving satisfaction to black, "as you've requested," when cyan was finally dead, black tipped the top corner of the knife, making it jump upwards and landed perfectly onto black's hand. "i assume you've already prepared yourself for your execution?" he blatantly asked yellow, cleaning his knife.

"wait what?" first the girl, now execution?

black laughed, "you're a suspect together with the dead one,"

_oh right_

he was always too immersed in killing without using his brain. yellow laughed as well, "i guess i'll just have to live to the very best until then," he eyed towards the body, "maybe a feast,"

black hummed in response, "enjoy your feast," he started walking away from yellow, his tentacle carrying you slowly nearing him, gently putting you down onto the floor as it unwrapped itself around you.

you took many deep breaths, you hated how alone you felt there, and not being able to hear or see anything disturbed you a lot, proven from the dried tears on the cheeks. for some reason, you found yourself following black's walking without having to look back, until yellow shouted, "thanks for the food!" but black quickly wrapped a hand behind your waist, pushing you against him by the side so you weren't able to turn your head to the back, "hu..h why?"

"shh no questions, keep moving forward," black hushed you in a playing manner, playing it off with the smile he solely has for you. there was no way he'd let you look at another dead body for today, two's enough, though the max should be one.

eyeing you, he noticed the stained tears on your cheeks, making him chuckle softly, "was my kitty scared?" he teased, referring kitty to the conversation you both had earlier and to the state you were just now, "shut up..," you nudged him on his hip due to him being much taller than you. he muffled out his chuckles, lips tightened and lifted into a smile with his hand around your waist pushed you even nearer to him. you were lucky that his eyes weren't on you or else he'd be able to see the small smile you were making.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehehehe a bit of a wholesome black pls I LUV HIM


	14. fourteen | a cancelled 69 date

_** corridor to nuclear ** _

_ confused feelings.  _ but what is there to be confused of? an alien stranger who is about to kill the entire ship off and who has been having... non-consensual things with you....

_nu'uh_ , yeah no

slapping yourself on both sides of the cheeks so that you come back to your senses, while on your way to nuclear together with your pet dog a.k.a black, the sudden action startled him.

"what's the matter?" his head turned to the side, eyebrows raised and somewhat concerned. hands still on your cheeks, your eyes travelled upwards to meet his face, and  _ba bump_.  the way your chest tightened at that rare look on his face; the one that screamed ' yesterday's vibes '

yesterday's vibes: first it was after the blackout situation when he had you tight beside him, though you were a bit confused at what the situation was about and why he didn't allow you to look back; the answer may be obvious but, you still had some debating to do.

yesterday's vibes #2: while it was usually you both in the bed, it was always black reading his book with one of his arms out so you could scoot yourself in and there you didn't feel any kind of 'spark' happening, just the occasional heart race because damn, leaning onto some lean muscular body with very, nice defined arms was totally not what you had expected to have when sleeping with a man. not to mention, he was the first man you've ever 'slept' with. most of the time it was just your grandma and your little brother, with your little brother being in the middle.

but that night, instead of his occasional reading the book thing, it switched to him  watching  you sleep. uncomfortable? yes, it was. good for you that you brought the blanket high up to your cheeks. eyes forcing close, you could feel his gaze piercing you. but then again, if you had opened your eyes, you know you'll see him twirling the strands of your hair and an expression you'd want to see on his face. if that had happened, he could most probably feel and hear the continuous heart pumps. 

so no, please no, there was no way in hell that you were going to fall for a beauty with a devilish heart.  looks can be perceiving,  you reminded yourself.  _ but sometimes he can be very swe-  _ _no_.

"f-fine, i am fine," you shook your head, massaging the sides of your neck to seem more 'natural'. 

_** nuclear ** _

it was then when you noticed that black had not carried any of his books with him, that was sort if suspicious. also, there seemed to be no one around the nuclear and the security room, only casually passing by dark green and lime at electricals. 

the journey there for you was...awfully awkward. it was back to your first day in the skeld or your first time engaging with him. all because you had mixed feelings.

normally you would argue with those trivia games you both played on the way to your task but this time, nothing. 

"since you seem a bit off today, i'll help you with this task," he offered a hand, waiting for you to pass him your id card in front of the entrance of the nuclear room. 

"what? i told you i'm f-"

making sure that no one was near you both, his tentacle shoot out from the back, twirling you like yesterday once again. while you were stuck, he told you in the middle of searching your pocket for the card, "you," he dug his hand into one of your pockets, rumbling around it, "specialise in electricalsand i," he dug through the other one, "specialise in everything so," he fished out the id card from the pocket, hovering it in the air right in front of your eyes, "go ahead and rest, and i'll take care of this," he made a shoo gesture with the id card towards an area where one could rest inside the nuclear room. 

"a newbie will take around 2-3 hours, i'll cut the time short," he left you at the entrance, walking towards your task.

is this an opportunity?  you thought. "um well since you say then,"

_[half an hour later cuz erm cant think of something_ ]

playing with your fingers and the occasional little naps were what you did. you did wanted to see how he did your task- but he insisted that you should rest, and so he forcefully made you sit at that 'resting' area. 

"i'm not tired anymore by the way..," you weren't even tired. but lazy? yes.

working on your task, he hummed.

"i can do it now," 

"no, you cannot. it's almost done. if i were to let you do it, you might stall it for another hour,"

mean, but true. "then i'll go to the security, it's right opposite here. no one's here too...i'm guessing..."

he glanced over to his panel, showing a map with moving red dots; which can only be accessed by him since he had created it solely for this trip (with the help of his butler) and you were right, no one was around this area. he came up with a possibility of the others from electricals coming nearby, and that'll take around 15 minutes or so. and he'll be able to finish this in around 8 minutes. 

"okay. i'm sure you are aware of  it , hm?" he reminded you the horrific truth in the midst of doing your task. 

a tingling feeling spiked you throughout your body, suddenly feeling cautious about this. "yes, i am..." you lowered your head, making it hang over your shoulders showing how pitiful you were.

a soft chuckle came out of his lips when he looked at your hopeless state. " i promise you that your safety will be taken care of...," he reassured you, "that is, if you behave,"

nodding slowly, with head still slow, he finally said, 

"off you go,"

_** [security room]  ** _

it was honestly pretty surprising that he had actually left you alone. 

and now you were resting on the same chair where he had first did  it  with you. you couldn't help it but to remember that moment as you watched over the cctvs. 

staring blankly onto one of the cctvs, you were too immense in your thoughts, trying to act out the exact scenario of it inside your head, with a little upward curve on the lips.

"oh look, brown's walking here," you nonchalantly informed yourself as you stared at the screen that showed brown, carrying a bundle of wires heading towards your area.

_ wait. brown's walking here???  _

you shot out of your seat, the memory immediately getting forgotten for the moment. running with the quietest steps you could manage , you went towards him.

"oh? hi white-! mmgh-" 

a little too loudly he greeted you, but not that loud for black to hear and you stopped him from saying too much by slapping a hand over his mouth a little too harshly. putting a finger at your mouth, you waited for the situation to get just right before you go any further.

"why are you here?" you asked him in a whisper.

"i'm trying to find black. where are we whispering??" he asked you, eyes furrowing.

"wait why do you need to find him?"

"dark green accidentally ruined these wires so i thought black would be the one to keep these to return to the electrical authorities at the headquarters someday later,"

while he said that, you were contemplating on whether to tell him or not. this would most probably be the last opportunity you'd ever get, you thought. but would he believe you? this would also be a gamble for your life. a small part of you started to expand, telling you to not to do it...

"okay...um well-" you hurriedly took the wires out of his hands, "i'll pass this to him so you should just continue doing your tasks-" pushing him further away from the security room, he listened to you with an unsure expression plastered on his face, "um...ok...?"

contemplating again as you watched him walking to the other side, you hesitantly stopped him, "wait brown,"

you have to. there won't be another chance like this. ..

running with tiptoes towards him, you made a loud and clear statement in a whisper, " black's the imposter ,"

taken off by surprise, his face morphed into a more startled look, " black's the impostor, okay look, we don't much time right now but during the next meeting you've got to tell everyone that he's the impostor, tell them that you saw him venting the day we first arrived at...." 

you saw him coming out of the vent in security, but where did he vent from? if you were to tell brown that it was as security black would know that you had told brown. 

"electricals..." you guessed, without knowing that your guess was actually correct. 

"wait why can't you do it?"

"he'll kill me. if he doesn't get voted out the next meeting he'll actually kill me. but you, he won't... i think...." you added the last two words in a quiet voice, not audible to brown's ears.

a lot of stuff went on brown's mind at the moment,  wasn't it either yellow or cyan?  but for a friend, he'd do it. whether it's true or not, he'll see how it goes.

"okay, okay i'll do it...you sure you saw him venting? is that all you've got for evidence?"

no way you were gonna tell him about the lewd things black and you had done together... "yeah, but you can't mention that i told you about this okay?"

"okay-"

"he's gonna come soon, press it whenever you feel like you're ready," you rushed him out of the area, already starting to panic, feeling all sorts of words relating to danger overflowing you. 

_ [security room, after brown had departed] _

"okay we're finished with this task, what else can i help you wit- oh, where did you get those wires from," black stood at the entrance of the security room, leaning onto the side with a curious face. 

sitting on the rolling chair with hands organising the wires, already starting to act differently- which you hoped you didn't- you looked at him, "ah! i found them on the desk earlier, i didn't want to disturb you so i thought on telling you after you were done with the task,"  that wasn't so bad, good job,  you praised yourself.

"mm," he tilted his hair to the side, hair flopping to the side followed by a smile forming on his face. your heart beat immediately picked up its pace,  _ why is he smiling?!! _

"you're smiling..." he said sweetly. 

"oh? oh um," quickly you returned to your 'normal' face expression. standing up with fake anger, you headed towards the entrance, "i'm just glad that all of my tasks are done," now stopping beside him, you looked up at him, "and thank you," 

hands sneakily wrapping around your waist from the back and bodies touching, he slightly ducked so that his head was low enough to reach near your ears, " _or were you recalling that memory we had together in here_?" he asked in a honeyed tone, tilting his head to the side so he could see the expression on your face.

he wasn't totally wrong...

"excuse me?! of course not!" you wiggled in his arms, making him let go of you. "hmph!" you stormed your way ahead, supposedly heading towards your room since you- with the help of black- had finished all of your tasks.

laughing, he followed you from the behind until he reached beside you. "i mean, we do have a lot of time right now since you have finished all of your tasks-"

unfortunately, an alarm interrupted his romantic suggestion and your upcoming banter. from what seemed to be butterflies in your stomach, it has now been replaced with terror.

"ah, what a wonderful time to ruin," he slightly pouted at the blaring alarm together with the countdown under the illuminated red corridor.


	15. fifteen | sayonara

"three dead in 24 hours... you sure are on a killing spree huh, yellow?" lime gave an accusing smile towards yellow across the glass. "that said, i don't think any of us disagree on outing him? i mean, it?"

"actually they have genders, like we learned in the bio lab," dark blue corrected him, "so technically he's still a him, just saying,"

"i don't remember trash having genders?" lime lifted an eyebrow at dark blue, "either way, you," he pointed at yellow, "and whatever the fuck your kind is, are plain garbage, got it? the only way your life works is to rot" he finished his mocking with his hand doing the gun a action.

though the statement was directly meant for yellow, black had to maintain his composure; not that he was furious or anything, but because it was definitely not the time to enjoy seeing lime choke on his own guts as his hands and legs are held captive by black's tentacles accompanied by the knife decorating his face. imagining it made him too excited for a time when a 'friend' was in checkmate. he lowered his head back to its supposedly normal position, eyes opening after a deep breath. the oozing bloodlust finally, but slowly fading away.

yellow quietly laughed by himself, before responding to lime but only to get cut off by brown's sudden announcement. but before he did it, he looked at you, giving the signal that he was gonna do it. though he 100% agree to the idea, or to the fact that yellow is the impostor. but to make him feel more hopeful about this, about not showing up like a dumb-o when he announce this, he told himself: you never know, you never know.

"um, i disagree...about that,"he reluctantly said. everyone's attention shifted from lime and yellow to him, giving the 'wut' look.

"what, that they're garbages?" lime furrowed his brows.

"no, about outing yellow,"

...

...

...

while lime was busy laughing at brown's announcement, dark green who had managed to control his laughter spoke at him, "brown, you fell down or something just now?"

"no but listen to me," he sighed, if he were to respond to more of their laughter and mockings, they'll run out of time to vote and discuss, "it might be black, i.. when we first started doing tasks, i saw him venting near electricals, around the time when purple got attacked," he then took a gulp, lowering his head down to avoid anyone's contact.

another moment of silence followed until the emergency room bursted out of laughter, except for black: who had his eyes wide from the shock and had to put up an act of laughing, tempting to interrogate brown but with no murdering tendencies towards him,

and then yellow: who also had his eyes wide but to cover up for black, he did the same, putting up an act.

and then brown: who panicked and felt a bit embarrassed, and had the thought of others suspecting him after this, but he'll show them that he can do the tasks, unlike aliens/impostors that cannot.

and lastly, you: looking at black, you expected an eye contact with him but his attention was focused on brown, and you don't know if the curve on his mouth was a good thing, or a bad thing. the air around you was also getting suffocating, would he know that you had told brown?

"hh..hah..brown, you are a funny one," lime wiped a tear from his right eye, "maybe once we out yellow, we should be bunkmates and you'll be my personal entertainer,"

"did you just-"

"i second that," dark green added, muffling his laughter.

to prevent brown from getting more of those mocking statements, black spoke out, "that's enough," he looked towards the still laughing lime,dark green, dark blue and red, waiting for them until they stopped, "why haven't you mentioned my name earlier if you had suspected me most of the time?"

"i wasn't so sure at first, but more and more are getting killed so i thought today was appropriat-"

the same people who laughed just now bursted again, who then stopped when black gave them the stern look."now, you said this happened around the time purple got attacked, correct?" he looked towards brown.

black was looking straight into his eyes, and how it made brown so uncomfortable to talk without breaking eye contact several times. it was too scary.

"correct...."

"and the lights were off?"

"...yes?"

"okay. so it was dark"

"well yeah, but you could still see a bit of things-"

red joined in, "nah, when the whole of the skeld's lights are off, you can't see shit. too dark for that,"

"mmm, right," black praised him, "but what exactly are these bit of things?"

"tall dude, big build...," damn, he wasn't ready for this question, and now he was having a hard time thinking,the only thing going in his head: im gonna lose my job once we return back to earth. "hair shape?"

"then i suppose we can add lime and dark green into the list?"

"wat???" dark green, brown, and lime asked simultaneously.

"are you two not tall?" black asked the them, except for brown of course.

"well-"

"but im tall too?" dark blue suggested with a hint of sadness.

"you are, but the second point does not fit you...so well..." black reluctantly told him.

"owh,"

before the 10 second countdown to vote had started, black told everyone to vote whoever they believe is the impostor and while they were busy clicking buttons onto their panels, black and yellow interacted with their hands by doing small minimal movements with their fingers.

"it was fun while it lasted," black started.

"could've killed more if it weren't for your stupid inventions," yellow responded with a scoff-like laugh, but it was inaudible to the others due to the countdown announcement.

"but it'd be too easy and boring to kill them just like that,"

"easy but we could've made it fun,"

"easy isn't challenging, no challenge means no fun,"

"whatever, whatever. also anything going on between you and white? you havent killed her although you're basically like 24/7 with her,"

"we'll see,"

"there is no we'll see. i'm about to die,"

"wait in hell then? by the way, i thought you weren't afraid of death," black noticed the sweat forming on yellow's face despite being far away from each other. perks of being an alien.

"that's right, but i don't like the idea of you guys staring at my dead floating body in space. imagine how humiliating it'd be,"

when the countdown was 1 second away from ending, black pressed on that button on the panel which would lead to yellow's death, "it's time, see you... soon?"

"nah, you're still alive after all those risky things you called fun. i'd be 90 when we get to reunite,"

black slightly grinned, remembering other games he had besides this one. "90 it is,"

the wide screen placed in the centre so that you all were able to see then showed the votes, with the votes now being anonymous due to the reducing number of crewmates.

"huh? which one of you votes for bla- oh, brown and yellow, nvm," lime chuckled to himself, having a glance at brown.

no, it was brown and you.

when the announcement mentioned that the chosen one was yellow, the doors opened for everyone except yellow, whose area got surrounded by the lucky ones. they were all- except you know who- looking forward to see whether their votings were true and then to watch the process of how yellow would end up.

standing near brown, also to not make it obvious go black who stood far back, he mouthed you a sorry because he couldn't sound more convincing. you shook your head lightly with a small smile, mouthing a "it's okay,". everything will be okay if black didn't know about this.

the scanner in the tiny room where yellow was inside then scanned him head to toe. once it was done, line and dark green did fist bumps while cheering an "ayeee," when the long screen attached onto the room showed an x beside the words human.

while others had smiles plastered on their face, including brown who gave you a confusing look at first and then smiling with the others, you were genuinely shocked, the face you made proved that.

brown mouthed you a "bruh, watthehek" , his mind telling him: i told ya, she was prolly just joking with you, or was just dumb. you, staring at him confusedly, mouthed him back a stuttering "i dont...understand-"

"looks like your prediction was correct?" lime told you, referring to your first conversation you had with him back when you both headed towards reactors, also the day when you had your clit almost destroyed by the leader, by the other impostor.

"yeah..." you chuckled uneasily, furrowing your eyebrows as you started to clap along with the others.

simultaneously, the door of the emergency room opened as the 6 second countdown for yellow's outing started.

"alright, celebrate once you all have finished your tasks," black clapped twice louder than the others did to gain their attention. mentioning the names who he knew that have not finished their tasks, brown, red, and dark green, they all went outside with brown in between of dark green and red, shuffling brown's hair around saying things like "you're so funny," and "i would've been sus of you if it wasn't yellow,"

but you who have already finished all of your tasks, decided to also go out since looking at an alien- again which shocked you- about to rot in space wasn't what you wanted for the night. walking towards the exit, lime asked you, "you're not gonna see this thing die?"

"uh no, isn't my type of thing" you awkwardly laughed, continuing your way out. while you walked towards the exit, you saw black standing beside the exit with his hand high up at his face, middling with his fingers.

you stopped your tracks, turning your head towards him with eyebrows knitting. not only confused at his actions, but you were also confused at the current situation.

"well, off he goes," black sighed as his eyebrows returned to its resting state, now turning his head to you, he asked in a tone as if everything was normal, normal as in you already knowing yellow was another impostor, "should i prepare a hot bath?" the question was for you, but it felt like a general one.

you both were still inside the emergency room, with him guiding you to the exit but the confusing look on your face attracted him, "what's bothering you?" he closed the door behind you both, leaving only lime and dark blue inside the room, with lime mocking yellow before yellow meets death.

"i don't know, that there's another impostor besides you??" you looked up at him.

"oh," he chuckled, "i thought it was obvious,"

out of the emergency room, you could see dark green and red playing and surrounding around with brown, as if like they were interrogating him but with a bit of comedy.

a while after, black was somehow impressed that you knew when to shut yourself up from talking about these things when others were around as you both headed towards your room.

you found lime standing near the window, showing the other three who had missed watching yellow's 'execution' by pointing at a unrecognisable yellow, whose body reduced to nothing but a strange bony framework. his skin was directly attached to the skeleton, no meat in between and the once long tentacle attached to the back was just gone, as if it had disappeared.

"look at that ugly faggot," lime laughed. the other three uneasily joined in, feeling disturbed by the sight but also having the thought: deserved.

black showed no change of reactions when he glanced at the four, lime specifically. is he not sad? you thought, because he should or at least showed a bit of sadness in times like this. but no, a grin was plastered on his face, along with him suggesting the idea of continuing the 'free time-date' that was cancelled due to the emergency meeting.


End file.
